irkempirefandomcom-20200215-history
Hideously Idiotic Heist
Summary Tilex ,Nightmare Lurk ,and Zathar go on heist to steal weaponry. Unfortunately,Prisoner-317 gets in their way and soon plans to crush their stupidity filled skulls. Takes place right before Forming Storm-Part one. Transcript *Invader Jib *the figurative camera zooms in on nightmare zendra four* *317: *is walking donw a hallway...or something *2:08Mysteriousjillguy(wait *( the secret place is supposed be on an asteroid *( cuz its secret *2:09Invader Jib(oh okay *2:09Mysteriousjillguy( and stuff *2:09Invader Jib *on an asteriod *2:09Mysteriousjillguy( wait uh *( we should bring in tilex first *2:10Invader Jibhmm ok *2:10MysteriousjillguyNightmare Lurk:*Stares at the figurative camera* *Nightmare Lurk:*Turns around,confused* * *Nightmare Zendra 4's lakes are full of pollution,the sky is red like Earth* * *The trees are purple and black and are spiky* *2:11Invader Jibso uh *tilex: *is in uh some place* *2:11MysteriousjillguyNightmare Lurk:Hngh..this PLAACCCEEEE *Voice distorts* looks depressing. * *Nightmare Lurk takes out a purple version of Lurk's tablet* * *N.Lurk scans for signals and finds Tilex's nearby,along with a ship of some sort* *N.Lurk:OOOOOH V-V-V-V-ISTORS-TORS-TORs-TORS BBLLLLAAAAAUGHHHHHH *Demonic roar* * *N Lurk walks over to the ship *N.LUrk:ZORPH?! NAXIGANA?! PHOROPH? PHORPH NOMPH ZENGIA FORF? *N.LUrk:Lang-lnag-lang-lang-language TraNSlaTOR MALFuncTIONING GOD D-GHORGKALA! *N.Lurk:8767675678678787 FORGING ZARK! *2:15Invader Jib *A shadow seems to move around the area of the ship* *2:15MysteriousjillguyN.Lurk:*Grabs a stick and pokes it* *N.Lurk:Sp-ZERO ZERO-ky. *2:16Invader Jib *A figure moves away from the area* *2:16MysteriousjillguyN.Lurk:COME BACK HERE! * *N.Lurk a rock and his stick at him* *throws* *2:17Invader Jib *The figure continues to run, but trips* *???: ...h..huh *2:18Mysteriousjillguy *N.Lurk runs over and grabs him* *N.Lurk:WHO ARE YOU? *2:19Invader Jib???: Uh.. *Tilex: I could ask you the same question? *2:19MysteriousjillguyN.Lurk:Oh..uh.. *N.Lurk:I was on my own to get some supplies. *2:21Invader JibTilex: *narrows eyes* I just ran out of fuel, now I'm stuck *2:21MysteriousjillguyN.Lurk:The name's NIGHTMARE LURK! Counterpart of my FI-FI-FI-FILTHY counterpart Lurk. *N.Lurk:Heard of em? *2:21Invader JibTilex: ...okay *Tilex: Uhh doesn't ring a bell...but I think so *2:22MysteriousjillguyN.Lurk: I know he's been on the news at least once. *N.Lurk:Uhh..hmm * *N.Lurk looks at his tablet* * *N.Lurk connects to Z-14 internet network* * *News articles come up* *"INTER-DIMENSIONAL SPIKY HEADED BOY COUNTERPART ATTEMPTS TO INVADE Z-14,STOPPED BY VEX!" *"Strange porcupine mutant boy found in city square factory! Scientists begaffled!" *2:24Invader JibTilex: I don't read the news, it's gross-*looks at the news* What, is a he a moron? *2:24Mysteriousjillguy"We know begaffled isn't a real world."-reporter *N.Lurk:No. *N.Lurk:He's IN-IN-IN SANEEEEEE *demonic voice* *N.Lurk: HE used to be quite a cheerful,optimistic stink child. *2:24Invader JibTilex: ..okay *2:24MysteriousjillguyN.Lurk:But then he got his PAK damaged. *N.Lurk:And went insane. *N.Lurk:What's important though..is that he has..certain weapons and equipment that's ripe for the taking. *2:25Invader JibTilex: So isn't he more...broken *Tilex: *antenna raise a bit* I'm listening *2:26MysteriousjillguyN.Lurk: His robot's head is literally a dimension full of important STUFF! *N.Lurk:He also has knowledge of other dimensions and stuff. *N.Lurk:Unfortunately he has some powerful allies.. *N.Lurk:They could kill me easily..despite how INCREDIBLY difficult it is to defeat ME. Heh *2:27Invader JibTilex: Powerful allies huh *2:27MysteriousjillguyN.Lurk:Yep. *2:27Invader JibTilex: Well maybe that's because you were numero uno *Tilex: I mean uh.. *2:27MysteriousjillguyN.Lurk:They don't like em much though. Must be forced to protect em for some reason. *N.Lurk:OH PLEASE! HE HAS A FRIEND THAT CAN SHOOT LASERS FROM HIS HEAD- *N.Lurk:..Wait a minute..."Uno"? *N.Lurk:...I have an idea. *N.Lurk:What's your name person? *2:28Invader JibTilex: Yeah it's the fancy way of saying "one-" *Tilex: Oh they call me Tilex *2:28MysteriousjillguyN.Lurk:Sounds like a fancy brand of tea. I HATE TEA *N.Lurk:But uh..you seem promising *N.Lurk:Uh *N.Lurk:Got any tech skills? *N.Lurk:Abilities? *2:29Invader JibTilex: Mmm *Tilex: Kinda *2:29MysteriousjillguyN.Lurk:Like what? *2:30Invader JibTilex: Uhh I can fight..kinda..ish..and basic..ish technological abilities *Tilex: That kinda stuff *2:30MysteriousjillguyN.Lurk:Got any experience in dimension stuff? Time travel? *2:31Invader JibTilex: ....*shakes head no* *2:31MysteriousjillguyN.Lurk:Gergh.. *N.Lurk:I guess I could use some help. *N.Lurk:Tell ya what,how about we work together? *2:31Invader JibTilex: Mmm Okay I guess *2:32MysteriousjillguyN.Lurk:You help me get weapons and stuff,and in the end,you get power over Z-14 and the Nightmare Army,deal? *N.Lurk:Oh uh ok then. * *N.Lurk takes out a communicator* *2:32Invader JibTilex: Mm that's not a terrible idea *2:32MysteriousjillguyN.Lurk:ZATHAR! Get your useless fleshsack over here! *2:32Invader JibTilex: Considering I have literally nothing better to do *2:34Mysteriousjillguy *A green disc of energy flies toward them* *N.Lurk:! *Jumps out of the way* *2:35Invader JibTilex: *ducks* *2:35Mysteriousjillguy *The green disc stops midair* * *It forms into a sphere,and dissappears* * *Zathar falls onto the ground* *Zathar:MMMM DIRT! *2:36Invader JibTilex: so who's that guy *2:36MysteriousjillguyN.Lurk:He's my 2nd in command. *N.Lurk:He's from another dimension. *2:36Invader JibTilex: Ohh *2:37MysteriousjillguyN.Lurk:Speaking of dimensional stuff,how'd you get to the Nightmare Dimension? Rifts are rare here. *Zathar:Yeh *2:37Invader JibTilex: Hmm that's a good question... *Tilex: I dunno *gtg for sleep soon) *2:38Mysteriousjillguy( now? *2:39Invader Jibhmm *yes *soo *2:40Mysteriousjillguy( hngh *2:40Invader Jibbye *2:40Mysteriousjillguy( can you stay longer *2:41Invader Jibi could *buuuuut *im tired *2:41Mysteriousjillguy( uh *( 3 15 *( ? *2:41Invader Jibmmmm *2:41Mysteriousjillguy( ? *( is that yes *(? *2:42Invader Jibidk *2:42Mysteriousjillguy( continue? *2:42Invader Jibmore or less too tired *2:42Mysteriousjillguy( hnghhyyh *( eh fine *2:43Invader Jibsorry *Mysteriousjillguy( Mysteriousjillguy N.Lurk:Speaking of dimensional stuff,how'd you get to the Nightmare Dimension? Rifts are rare here. Zathar:Yeh 2:37 Invader Jib Tilex: Hmm that's a good question... Tilex: I dunno ** ( thats where we left off ** 9:54Invader Jibok ** 9:56MysteriousjillguyN.Lurk:So how'd you get to this dimension..? ** N.Lurk:Does your ship have some kind of portal generator or something? ** 9:56Invader JibTilex: Hmm.. ** Tilex: I think it was an accident ** Tilex: Like.. ** 9:57MysteriousjillguyN.Lurk:..? ** 9:58Invader JibTilex: There was some kinda vortex..or I think it was a vortrex..and Iiii drove through it ** Tilex: Weird huh ** 9:59MysteriousjillguyN.Lurk:...Vortex..? ** N.Lurk:It couldn't have been a rift.. ** N.Lurk:..Strange.. ** 9:59Invader JibTilex: Well then it was uh..something else ** 10:00MysteriousjillguyZathar:Was it Menami in a bikini? ** N.Lurk:SILENCE! ** 10:00Invader JibTilex: no ** 10:00Mysteriousjillguy*N.Lurk smacks Zathar away* ** N.Lurk:Continue. ** 10:01Invader JibTilex: and so uh.. I ended up here ** 10:02MysteriousjillguyN.Lurk:Well that's purty spooky. ** N.Lurk:Well uh.. ** N.Lurk:Hmmm ** N.Lurk:What was I gonna say... ** N.Lurk:OH YEAH! ** N.Lurk:We'll need to get some supplies. ** 10:04Invader JibTilex okaay ** 10:04MysteriousjillguyN.Lurk:*Pulls out cylinder shaped device,a pink hologram comes out of it* ** *A destroyed base comes up on it* ** N.Lurk:We're going to need to raid this ruined base to get the supplies. ** 10:04Invader JibTilex: O-kay ** Tilex: What kind of supplies? ** Tilex: Oh wait ** 10:05MysteriousjillguyN.Lurk:We'll need a ship,some weapons..uhhhhhhh *voice distorts* UUHhuuhhuhHUUHuhUHuHUHhHhHHHh ** N.Lurk:S-s-s-SOMMEE other stuff. ** 10:05Invader JibTilex: ok ** 10:07MysteriousjillguyN.Lurk:Unfortunately.. ** N.Lurk:Some..err..creations are left over from Nightmare SICC. ** N.Lurk:We're going to need to be careful or we'll get brutally eaten alive and stuff. ** Zathar:Pfft,a bunch of stupid science experiments can't beat THIS- ** N.Lurk:SHUT UP ZATHAR OR I'LL SHOW YOU INTERNET POSTS AGAIN! ** Zathar:Yes sir. ** 10:08Invader JibTilex: hmm ok ** 10:09MysteriousjillguyZathar: *grumbles to self* ** N.Lurk:Uh..ok...so..um ** N.Lurk:It's about 20 miles away. ** N.Lurk:I forgot where I parked my ship. ** Zathar:*facepalms* ** N.Lurk:*PAK jetpack activates* ** Zathar:*PAK jetpack activates as well* ** 10:10Invader JibTilex: Hmm uh *Pak jetpack activates* ** 10:10Mysteriousjillguy*Zathar and N.Lurk fly into the air toward the base* ** N.Lurk:It'll take a while,but flying 20 miles will be WORTH it for those weapons! ** *20 Hours Later* ** N.Lurk:OH SWEET IRKUS THIS IS NOT WORTH IT ** *N.Lurk is covered in dead insects and jungle plants,along with scratches and cuts* ** 10:11Invader JibTilex: Mayhaps there is some other way to get there ** Tilex: but uh.. ** Tilex: I wouldn't know ** 10:11MysteriousjillguyZathar:THIS SUCKS! ** N.Lurk:SH-SH-SH-1--U-TTTTTTTTT SH U T UP Z-Z-ATHAR! ** Zathar:DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHERE WE'RE GOING?! ** N.Lurk:OF COURSE I DO! I'm a genius. ** N.Lurk:Umm...uh..It's just up ahead. ** *Zathar looks ahead,and sees a destroyed base in a nearby desert* ** Zathar:Oh wow,look,you were right- ** *N.Lurk kicks zathar,he falls toward the base* ** *N.Lurk lands in the desert* ** 10:14Invader JibTilex:*pupils move towards the toher for some reason* finally *swerves down toward the surface* ** 10:14Mysteriousjillguy*Zathar crashes to into the ground,head first* ** Zathar:This sand tastes horrible. ** N.Lurk: Hmmm ** *Tons of gigantic skeletons of unknown beasts surround the base,there's ship wreckage as well* ** 10:15Invader JibTilex: *licks a handfull of the sand* I didn't think it was that bad ** 10:15MysteriousjillguyN.Lurk:Uh..Ok...Be careful. **MysteriousjillguyN.Lurk:*Spider legs come out,walks toward the base* **1:21Invader JibTilex: *walks as well* **1:22Mysteriousjillguy *N.Lurk walks up to the entrance of the base* ** *N.Lurk's spider legs shoot lasers at the gate,it falls over* ** *Smoke rises from the gate* **1:23Invader JibTilex: *raises eyebrow at the smoke* **1:23MysteriousjillguyN.Lurk:*Takes out his laser scythe* **N.Lurk:Uhh.. **1:24Invader JibTilex: Hmm..*Takes out a spear like laser weapon* **1:26Mysteriousjillguy *N.Lurk hands Zathar a laser pistol* **Zathar:Aww ** *N.Lurk walks into the base* ** *A loud hissing noise is heard* ** *N.Lurk slowly raises his scythe* **1:28Invader JibTilex: *walks into the base as well, and is startled by that* **Tilex: *holds weapon closer to self* **1:29Mysteriousjillguy *A gigantic purple caterpillar esque alien crawls into a hole from another hallway uphead* ** *It continues to make hissing noises* **N.Lurk:Well that was close. **N.Lurk:Hmm... ** *N.Lurk pulls up the hologram* **N.Lurk:The supplies should be the cargo room un-UN-UNDERGROUND. **1:30Invader JibTilex ok **1:30MysteriousjillguyN.Lurk: There should be an elevator here somewhere.. **N.Lurk:Uh...Tilex **N.Lurk:You and Zathar go look for an elevator. **N.Lurk:I'm gonna look for any tech we can get. **1:31Invader JibTilex: *Turns around and looks for an elevator* **1:31Mysteriousjillguy *N.Lurk presses a button on his scythe,the blade grows larger and sharper* **Zathar:*Looks around* **Zathar:So uh...Tilex...Know anyone named Menami? **1:32Invader JibTilex: no **1:33MysteriousjillguyZathar:DARN! **Zathar:How about Zik? **1:33Invader JibTilex: nope **Tilex: Actually wait **1:33MysteriousjillguyZathar:Grgggh.. **Zathar:..? **1:34Invader JibTilex: Does that previous person have green..ish colored eyes **Tilex: Then uhh maybe **1:35MysteriousjillguyZathar:Menami does. **Zathar:Can you tell er I'm sorry? Oh uh,and tell her I've been working out. **1:35Invader JibTilex: Oh no I don't know her location or anything like that **1:36MysteriousjillguyZathar:Argh! **Zathar:Grggh...maybe N.Lurk can tell her.. **1:37Invader JibTilex: Hmm okay **1:37MysteriousjillguyZathar:If you ask me,he's pretty weak for our team leader. Of course,I'm always going to be better then every other pesky pitiful irken. No offense. **Zathar:It's just that I..uh...I like to watch him fail as a leader. Yep. **Zathar:It's pretty entertaining. **1:38Invader JibTilex: *eyelid twitches a bit at the former statement* **Tilex: I mean uh.. **Tilex: I forget what I was gonna say **Tilex: *looks around for an elavator* **1:38MysteriousjillguyZathar:! ** *A dusty ravaged elevator is ahead of them* **Zathar: AH HA! **Zathar:*Presses button* **Zathar:Now we can finally get those STUPID SUPPL- **1:40Invader JibTilex: Any particular reason you sentence was cut off- **1:40Mysteriousjillguy *The elevator opens,revealing a horrible flesh blob monster covered in long spindly limbs with long finger nail-like claws,it's covered in featureless skeletal human heads* **Blob:HISSSSSS **Zathar:GAHHHH! ** *Zathar kicks it back into the elevator* **1:40Invader JibTilex: *stabs the blob with his spear out of violent impulse*4 **1:40MysteriousjillguyZathar:PRESS THE BUTTON! **Zathar:CLOSE THE ELEVATOR! **1:41Invader JibTilex: *slams the button* **1:41Mysteriousjillguy *Zathar shoots at it* ** *The elevator shuts* ** *The blob roars and bursts through the door* **Zathar:NOOOO! THE ELEVATOR PLAN FAILED! **Zathar:QUICK! **1:42Invader JibTilex: Wait **Tilex: *runs into the elavator* **1:42Mysteriousjillguy *Zathar grabs the elevator door and tries to fix the door* **Zathar:QUICK! WE'll fix the door and then just push it back in! **1:42Invader JibTilex: Oh okay **Tilex: *gets back out **1:43MysteriousjillguyZathar:Ok..uh..I'm gonna need some tools,this might take about 2 hours- ** *The blob grabs Zathar and throws him* **Zathar:GAHHH! ** *Zathar flies into a wall* **1:43Invader JibTilex: *kicks the blob violently in the direction of the elavotor* **1:43Mysteriousjillguy *A laser projectile hits the monster* ** *Smoke goes everywhere* **N.Lurk:YOU IDIOTS! **1:44Invader JibTilex: ..but we found the elavator **1:44Mysteriousjillguy *N.Lurk's spider legs come out and stab the blob,he throws the blob out of the elevator* ** *N.Lurk pushes Tilex in and drags Zathar* ** *N.Lurk presses some buttons and the elevator goes down* **N.Lurk:WHY WOULD YOU LISTEN TO ZATHAR?! He's a complete MORON! **Zathar:Wait a minute then why did you hire me- **N.Lurk:THAT IS BESIDE THE POINT! **1:45Invader JibTilex: Uhh **Tilex: Hmm.. **Tilex: The heat of the moment perhaps **1:46MysteriousjillguyN.Lurk:Gargh! You both are lucky you were brutally maimed alive,or I would'a run out of lackey-....partners. **Zathar:..? **N.Lurk:ANY-ANY-an-an-666666666666-ANyWAY **N.Lurk:We're here.. ** *The elevator displays "Level 88-Storage"* ** *The door opens* ** *The room is huge,tons of broken cargo boxes are everywhere* **1:47Invader JibTilex: *steps out slowly* **1:47MysteriousjillguyN.Lurk:Ok uh.grab whatever you can find. ** *N.Lurk walks into the room and looks around* **1:48Invader JibTilex: *grabs a couple of boxes and holds them above his head* **1:48Mysteriousjillguy *N.Lurk shovels through a pile of broken gns* **guns* **1:48Invader JibTilex: This shouldn't be possible-*tumbles down* **1:48MysteriousjillguyZathar:HA HA! ** *Zathar steps on some broken glass* **Zathar:OW! MY FOOT! **Zathar:It hurts. ** *Zathar falls over* ** *Zathar looks up and sees a gigantic broken,old strange looking mirror* **1:49Invader JibTilex: *grabs some weapons and equipment out of the fallen boxes* **1:50MysteriousjillguyN.Lurk:QUIT FOOLING AROUND *demonic gliychy voice* ZaAAthARRRRRRR-We NEEED to find St-St-St-St-STUF-F-F! **glitchy* **Zathar:Uh...Boss... **N.Lurk:How many times have I told you not to call me boss- **N.Lurk:? ** *N.Lurk looks at the mirror* **N.Lurk:..? **1:51Invader JibTilex: *glances over at it while picking up stuff* **1:52MysteriousjillguyN.Lurk:What is that thing..? ** *The mirror is covered in pink strange symbols on it's frame* ** *The mirror is stained with nightmare irken blood* ** *It's missing 6 pieces* **Zathar:*looks down at glass shards* **N.Lurk:Eh. Probably some decorative thing SICC used for his room. ** *N.Lurk goes back to looking* ** *Zathar picks up the pieces* **Zathar:Hmmm... ** *Zathar looks curiously at the pieces* ** *Zathar puts each of them into the mirror one by one* ** *The pieces strangely connect back into the mirror perfectly* **Zathar:Looks kind of neat. **Zathar:Hey N.Lurk,you mind if I keep it? **N.Lurk:It looks like a horrible mirror forged in the depths of a smelly pork filled hell,but go ahead. **Zathar:KOOL **1:56Invader JibTilex: *carrying a bunch of stuff now* **1:57Mysteriousjillguy *The room begins to shake* **N.Lurk:..? **N.Lurk:Zathar? What did you do..? ** *The mirror begins to violently shake* **1:59Invader JibTilex: *looks at it* **2:00MysteriousjillguyZathar:Nothing! **Zathar:It's the ugly mirror! *Mysteriousjillguy(back * *The symbols on the mirror begin to flash* *2:05Invader Jib(ok *Tilex: *eyes widen* *2:05Mysteriousjillguy *Zathar's reflection on the mirror is suddenly horribly distorted* *Zathar:What the Irk is going on..? *2:06Invader JibTilex: *suddenly stares at the mirror intensely* *( *brb quick) *2:09Mysteriousjillguy( ok *Invader Jib has left the chat. *Invader Jib has joined the chat. *2:11Invader Jibback *2:11Mysteriousjillguy( Ok * *The mirror displays random images from all kinds of dimensions* * *Images of random planets appear as well* * *A black cube comes out of the mirror,pink electricity comes off it and goes off in random directions* * *Zathar jumps out of the way,doging one* *2:13Invader JibTilex: *backs up* *2:13Mysteriousjillguy *The cube distorts and makes warbly noises* * *The mirror is no longer reflective* *2:13Invader JibTilex: *eyes widen* *2:14Mysteriousjillguy *The cube violently implodes,revealing Isosceles * *Isosceles: FINALLY! *Zathar:Wh-WHAT *Zathar:WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU?! *Isosceles: I'M ISOSCELES YOU NITWIT! *Making an exact impression of his voice* *2:15Invader JibTilex: OH GOD IT'S GONNA KILL US ALL *2:16MysteriousjillguyIsosceles:Geez! Relax! *2:16Invader JibTIlex: Oh okay *2:17MysteriousjillguyIsosceles:I just wanted to thank you three idiots for releasing me! *Zathar:IDIOT?! * *Zathar activates his spider legs and jumps at Isosceles* *Zathar:I'll show you who's the STOOPID one you piece of- *2:18Invader JibTilex: *eyes widen* *2:20Mysteriousjillguy *Zathar suddenly freezes in place* * *Iso moves his 1st finger* *2:20Invader JibTilex: ...W-hat's happening?! *2:20Mysteriousjillguy *Zathar warps to Tilex,and suddenly becomes fused with his body* *Zathar:WHAT THE-AHHHH! * *Zathar's head is in two pieces connected only by his antennae to Tilex's chest,Zathar's limbs are fused to Tilex's back* *2:21Invader JibTilex: GSDJWFJ THIS IS PAINFUL *2:21MysteriousjillguyIsosceles:AHAHAHAHA! *2:21Invader JibTilex: SEE IT'S GOING TO KILL US ALL *2:21MysteriousjillguyIsosceles:I haven't had this much fun in years. *Zathar:QUICK! N.LURK,DO SOMETHING- * *N.Lurk is gone* *Zathar: e_o *Isosceles:*Moves finger again* * *Zathar phases out of Tilex's body,a gooshy noise is heard as he does* * *Zathar is back to normal* *2:23Invader JibTilex: *sigh of relief* *2:23MysteriousjillguyIsosceles:*Head floats over to Tilex,staring at him* *2:23Invader JibTilex: That was horrible. . *2:23Mysteriousjillguy *His eyes all look in different directions* *2:23Invader JibTilex: And uh *Tilex: *leans back from the stare* *2:24MysteriousjillguyZathar:AUGH! This guy is AN INSANE SADIST! *Isosceles:Your entire race is made up of insane sadists that worship two tall idiots,and you've killed dozens of people,what's your point? *Zathar: Hmm..true.. *Zathar:Why are you here and who are you? *Isosceles:*Demonic voice* I JUST TOLD YOU IT'S ISOSCELES. *Zathar:Oh..uh.. *Isosceles:*Painfully grabs Zathar's head* *Zathar:Ow! Uh..can you let go pleas- *2:26Invader JibTilex: *Backs away* *2:26MysteriousjillguyIsosceles:WOW! This guy's dumber then Darrz! *Zathar:Aughh..augh..skull...BEING CRUSHED..NGH * *Iso drops Zathar* * *Iso transforms into glass shards,and reforms behind Tilex* * *Iso grabs hold of Tilex's head* *2:27Invader JibTilex: ..*intensely tries to step away* *2:27Mysteriousjillguy *His claws puncture his flesh a bit* *2:27Invader JibTilex: ow *2:28MysteriousjillguyIsosceles:Hmmm...Oh...this is interesting..*Tilex's memories reflect on Iso's diamond head* *Isosceles:*Throws Tilex onto the ground* *Isosceles:I hear you guys are planning some kind of raid? * *Iso floats around zathar and Tilex* * *Isosceles snaps his fingers,N.Lurk falls onto Tilex* *N.Lurk:WH- *Zathar:YOU! *2:29Invader JibTilex: Yeah- *2:29MysteriousjillguyZathar:YOU TRAITOR! *Isosceles:*Transforms into glass shards and reforms between zathar and N.Lurk* *2:30Invader JibTilex: You have to do the painful head thing to him too right? *2:30MysteriousjillguyIsosceles:Let's not get-*Head shapeshifts into a mangled,horribly injured version of Tilex's face* VIOLENT-*Reforms* here. *Zathar:..*Slightly disturbed* *2:31Invader JibTilex: .ok *2:31MysteriousjillguyIsosceles:This is just business. *Isosceles:I can help you guys. *Zathar:NO WAY! You're crazy and smell like jewelry. *Isosceles:NO! Please..I..I WISH TO HELP YOU FILTHY MUGGOTS. *N.Lurk:Muggots? What does that even mean- *2:33Invader JibTilex: They're like uhh mutated worms *2:33MysteriousjillguyIsosceles:I know of an ancient place FULL of super weapons and other things that cause other things to SPLODE! *2:33Invader JibTilex: Wait I mean *2:34MysteriousjillguyIsosceles:*moves arm infront of himself* * *Isosceles' arm expands,a reflected image shows* *Isosceles:On a remote asteroid,2 and half systems away from Nightmare Irk,you will find a secret facility full of all kinds of secrets and POWERFUL STUFF! *2:35Invader JibTilex: *glances at the image* *2:35MysteriousjillguyN.Lurk:Interesting.. *N.Lurk:What kind of stuff we talkin about here? *Zathar:I like splosions. *Isosceles:Ah..hmm...Lemme remember-OH! Oh yes yes! Hm..! I know! *2:36Invader JibTilex: ... *2:36MysteriousjillguyIsosceles:Super weapons,inter dimensional objects,secret Nightmare Irken projects,etc. Y'know,just stuff you can get your filthy little claws on to cause some damage. *Isosceles:I can give you a ship and some coordinates. *N.Lurk:Hmm...DEAL. *Zathar:Wait but he might be suspi- *N.Lurk:SHUT UP ZATHAR! *Pushes him away* *Isosceles:ANDDDD I can you that little revenge you've been wanting Tilex.. *Isosceles:*Head floats to Tilex,staring at him* *2:38Invader JibTilex: I wanted revenge? ...ohh right *2:38Mysteriousjillguy *His eyes constantly move around* *Isosceles:Err..maybe some more mental stability. You seem a bit...discombulated. *2:39Invader JibTilex: Hm. . . *2:39MysteriousjillguyIsosceles:I only ask for a small favor in return. *2:40Invader JibTilex: And thaaat is? *2:40MysteriousjillguyIsosceles:It's not important though,just as long as you agree to this deal,it is done. *2:40Invader JibTilex: Uhhh what If I found out afterwards it was my vital organs or something *2:40MysteriousjillguyIsosceles:Something small,it'll become forgotten in a little while,sort of like a carcass. *2:41Invader JibTilex: Like.. *2:41MysteriousjillguyN.Lurk:TILEX! Do you realize what this means?! If we get to that facility,we could gain the power to CONQUER NIGHTMARE IRK! Or maybe even MORE! *Zathar:Still doesn't sound trustwort- *N.Lurk:Shut up Zathar. *2:42Invader JibTilex: Uhh I *2:42MysteriousjillguyIsosceles:I'd choose now Mr.T. Ah'd pity the fool who thinks I got all the time in the universe to stay here. *Isosceles:Tick tock! Tick tock! The CLOCK IS GOING. *Arm displays an image of a clock* *2:43Invader JibTilex: Okay I uh...guess *Tilex: wait i mean- *2:43MysteriousjillguyIsosceles:SOLD! *Isosceles:*Red fire forms in his hands* * *The sound of an irken screaming is heard* *2:44Invader JibTilex: Oh great the price is probably my soul *2:44Mysteriousjillguy *The dead body of Voss appears,floating between Iso's hands* * *Voss's body drops on the floor,with tons of crystals stabbed into his chest* *2:45Invader JibTilex: *eyes widen* *2:45Mysteriousjillguy *All his blood has been drained,his eyes are missing* *Isosceles:See? I did your part of the deal. *Isosceles:*Hands glow,a ship appears from a portal above* *2:46Invader JibTilex: Truee *2:46Mysteriousjillguy *It's a purple mini spittle runner* *N.Lurk:ooooh! Thank you! *Isosceles:Now time for my part of the bargain.. *Isosceles:*Grabs Tilex's head* *Isosceles:What do you desire most in life,pitiful mortal? *2:47Invader JibTilex: Ohh here it comes *Tilex: Uhhh *Tilex: I think I.. *Tilex: Hmmm never really thought about that *2:48MysteriousjillguyIsosceles:Your goal in your pointless life as a pile of living flesh,tell me what it is. *Isosceles:Power? Conquering planets? Fame? FREEZY POPS? *Isosceles:HAM FLAVORED BACON?! *2:49Invader JibTilex: What if I don't have any *2:49MysteriousjillguyIsosceles:*Eyes shrink,deep voice* You die. *2:49Invader JibTilex: OH THEN WAIT WAIT WAIT *2:49MysteriousjillguyIsosceles:There must be SOMETHING you want. *Isosceles:TELL ME. *2:50Invader JibTilex: Okay I guess I want to not be in hiding or running all the time..or uh...some kind of smoothie *Tilex: Wait I mean *2:51MysteriousjillguyIsosceles:..So I'm guessing you want the ability to protect yourself. *Zathar:That sounds neat *2:51Invader JibTilex: ..o k? *2:51MysteriousjillguyIsosceles:OKIE DOKIE * *Isosceles's fingers wrap around Tilex* * *His body is covered in a bright blue light,it displays an X ray of his body* * *Isosceles' eyes rotate in a circle rapidly* * *His head turns toward Tilex,and his eyes fire strange blue beams at him* *2:53Invader JibTilex: *cringes a bit* *2:53Mysteriousjillguy *Tilex's PAK deforms,his eye shines become thinner* * *A snapping noise is heard,Tilex's arm breaks in several places* *Isosceles:*Giggles* *2:54Invader JibTilex: Wh-wh *2:55Mysteriousjillguy *His antennae become crooked* * *Tilex's teeth become sharper,and his left hand gains 4 fingers and 1 thumb* *2:56Invader JibTilex: hng *2:56Mysteriousjillguy *Isosceles arms retract,and his eyes stop* * *Smoke surrounds Tilex* *Zathar:..? * *The smoke clears,revealing Tilex's new form* *Isosceles:AHAHAHAHAHAHA! *Echo* *Isosceles:Well,my time is this realm is dwindling. *2:57Invader JibTilex: Hmm this is kinda cool *looks at his hands* *2:57MysteriousjillguyIsosceles:LATER *Pulls out a picture of a donkey* * *Isosceles slams into the mirror and slowly phases into it* *Isosceles: I HAVE EYES EVERYWHERE AND WATCH YOU WHILE YOU BATHE- * *Isosceles is absorbed by the mirror* * *The mirror's glass shatters**It falls over* *2:58Invader Jib(i should go to bed soon btw *2:58MysteriousjillguyZathare_o *( Can you go at uh *( 3:15? *2:59Invader Jibhmm maybe *2:59Mysteriousjillguy( Ok *Zathar:Uhh..Tilex * *Zathar pokes Tilex's broken arm* *3:00Invader JibTilex: *his eye twitches and a rather sadistic smile goes over for a bit, before returning to his normal pasture* *Tilex: I *3:01MysteriousjillguyN.Lurk:TILEX! ZATHAR! Let's hurry up! *3:01Invader JibTilex: *moves a bit faster in the uh..direction* *3:01MysteriousjillguyN.Lurk:That weird crystal thing only gave us half the fuel this hunk of junk....junky thingy needs! We don't have much time before it runs out! * *The ship door opens* *N.Lurk:GET IN! *Zathar:*Runs into the ship* *3:02Invader JibTilex: *jumps in* *3:02Mysteriousjillguy *The door closes,the ship fires a huge pink laser,blasting a hole through the ceiling and the ground* * *The hole leads straight to the surface* *N.Lurk:Wow! This thing's pretty powerful. * *The ship's cloaking shuts off,revealing it to be a completely different ship then a spittle,it looks similar to the ship Zim used from HOBO 13* *N.Lurk:? *N.Lurk:It's some sort of altered ship.. *N.Lurk:Oh well.. *3:04Invader JibTilex: That seems familiar somehow..In a way I can't indentify *3:04Mysteriousjillguy *The ship blasts into the atmosphere of Zendra 4* * *Meanwhile,at the base* * *Voss' corpse lies still* * *Voss' corpse gains two tiny pink dots of lights for eyes,and makes a loud hissing sound* * *Back in the ship* *N.Lurk:So..uh...Hmm...Zendra 4 isn't that far away from Irk. *N.Lurk: We should be there soon. *Zathar:Can we stop at the manga shop? *N.Lurk:NO ZATHAR! I know what kind of comics you buy. *Zathar:*Grumbles* *N.Lurk:*Gags* * *The ship flies past a gigantic blue gas giant,and it's moons* * *A huge asteroid is seen orbiting near it* *N.Lurk:That should be it. *3:08Invader Jibgtg for sleep *3:08Mysteriousjillguy(Awww *( So uh *( Do you like his new form? *3:09Invader Jib(yeah that's cool *3:09Mysteriousjillguy( It'll be temporary *( Ok uh *3:09Invader Jib(bye *3:09Mysteriousjillguy( Im gonna sleep too *( Bye * *N.Lurk:So..uh...Hmm...Zendra 4 isn't that far away from Irk. N.Lurk: We should be there soon. Zathar:Can we stop at the manga shop? N.Lurk:NO ZATHAR! I know what kind of comics you buy. Zathar:*Grumbles* N.Lurk:*Gags* *The ship flies past a gigantic blue gas giant,and it's moons* *A huge asteroid is seen orbiting near it* N.Lurk:That should be it. *( You'd think everyone would be on longer on the weekend *( I'm guessing everyone was last night? *1:13Invader Jib(yes *1:13Mysteriousjillguy( When I was gaining sleep *( Of course.. *( Hngh *( Well lets continue *1:14Invader JibTilex: The moons? How does..oh *1:15Mysteriousjillguy *The Ship lands on an asteroid near the large one* * *A diamond shaped hatch opens,N.Lurk climbs out while his bubble helmet activates* *1:16Invader JibTilex: *Climbs out, bubble head actives while he falls out and slips down the ship* *1:17Mysteriousjillguy *Zathar climbs out as well* *N.Lurk:Well uhh..there it is.. *N.Lurk:We'll need some way to get in without being noticed.. *Zathar:? I don't see anything on that asteroid. *N.Lurk:Wait a minute...FOR ONCE YOU'RE RIGHT ZATHAR! *Zathar:*rolls eyes* *1:18Invader JibTilex: It's possibly invisible *YourFavoriteFangirl has joined the chat. *1:18MysteriousjillguyN.Lurk:THE ASTEROID IS NOTHING....BUT AN ASTEROID....N STUFF *N.Lurk:THAT STUPID CRYSTAL GOBLIN TRICKED US! *N.Lurk:I KNEW IT! *Zathar:No you didn't- *N.Lurk:GGRGGH! *N.Lurk:I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! *1:19Invader JibTilex: See, it's going to kill us all! *1:20MysteriousjillguyN.Lurk:OF ALL THE BIGGEST BASTA- * *A ship flies by* * *It flies toward the asteroid and dissappears* *N.Lurk:...? *1:20Invader JibTilex: *GASP* *1:20MysteriousjillguyZathar:THE NIGHTMARE IRKENS HAVE LEARNED BLACK MAGIC?! *1:20Invader JibTilex: INVISIBLE like I said *1:20MysteriousjillguyN.Lurk:*Facepalm* *N.Lurk:Shut up Zathar. *N.Lurk:Hmmm...it must be some sort of cloaking device. Just like Tork said.. *1:21Invader JibTilex: Yeah looks like Tork was right this time-wiat * *wait *1:22MysteriousjillguyN.Lurk:*throws a rock at the asteroid* * *The rock explodes violently* *N.Lurk:0_o *N.Lurk:Uhh..ok...I think we need some kind of secure ship with authorization to enter..or..something. *N.Lurk:Ok,let's get on the ship and steal one- * *The ship breaks apart* *N.Lurk:....Hm... *N.Lurk: *Looks at a nearby dark purple ship* *1:24Invader JibTilex: *Almost immediatly attacks the ship but backs off* *1:24Mysteriousjillguy *N.Lurk sees an air vent* *Zathar:THERE! THROUGH THAT HOLE! *N.Lurk* *Zathar:Huehuehue. Holes. *N.Lurk:Shut up Zathar. *1:25Invader JibTilex: *Jumps in the hole* *1:25Mysteriousjillguy *N.Lurk's PAK opens,revealing skeletal mechanical spider legs* * *N.Lurk jumps off the asteroid* * *N.Lurk floats toward the vent and grabs onto it* * *N Lurk climbs into it* * *Zathar jumps toward it* * *The door closes on Zathar's torso* *1:26Invader JibTilex: *Already sliding through the vent* *1:26MysteriousjillguyZathar:EEUUAGGHACKKK AUGHH AUOOOARRKK *Zathar:MY ORRGGGGAAAAANSSS *Zathar:BEING CRUSHED LIKE BACON *Zathar:PAIN...UNDESCRIBEABLE...NNGGHHHH... * *The door opens up quickly* *Zathar:Gah! *Jumps forward* * *The door slams,missing zathar by an inch* * *Zathar gets up,grunting painfully* * *His spine makes cracking noises* *1:27Invader JibTilex: *Gets up* *1:28MysteriousjillguyN.Lurk:ZATHAR! Quit making spine cracking noises! We have to be quiet! *Zathar:*grumbles* *1:28Invader JibTilex: *wipes off dust* That reminds me of the burning skin of many-er nevermind *1:30Mysteriousjillguy *N.Lurk sneaks around* *1:31Invader JibTilex: *follows* *1:31Mysteriousjillguy *N.Lurk walks toward a smaller way into the vent* *N.Lurk:Grggh..the only way forward is cramped.. * *N.Lurk crawls* *Zathar:*crawls as well* *Zathar:You smell like cheese N.Lurk. *1:32Invader JibTilex: *Crawls* *1:32MysteriousjillguyN.Lurk: Uh..well um..you smell..like..uh..ROTTING PORK *N.Lurk:AND YOUR NAME IS STUPID *Zathar:NO IT'S NOT! Besides,what kind of name is Nightmare Lurk? I MEAN,C'MON! *Zathar:YOUR NAME IS LITERALLY BASED OF SOMEONE YOU HATE HORRIBLY! *N.Lurk:Huh..I never really thought about that. *N.Lurk:Hey? Why is it all of us Nightmare Irkens are just named after our counterparts but with the word "Nightmare" before our names? I've always wondered that. *Zathar:Maybe Dust broom or whatever his name is is lazy. *1:34Invader JibTilex: Perhaps it reminds you of how much you hate them, so you never forget *1:35MysteriousjillguyZathar:That's stupid. *N.Lurk:I AGRRRREEEEEEE *demonic glitchy voice* *1:35Invader JibTilex: It is huh? *1:36MysteriousjillguyZathar:...What if every Nightmare Irken's name is wiped and replaced with Nightmare names so Dusq can keep track of everyone? *N.Lurk:That's ridiculous. *1:36Invader JibTilex: Is it? *Tilex: Or perhaps your mind was wiped to think it's ridiculous *1:37MysteriousjillguyN.Lurk:YES. Infact,it's even more horrifying and ridiculous then your hair,Zathar. What's up with your hair? *Zathar:Well,I think Dusq does it beca- *N.Lurk:YOUR HAIR ZATHAR! YOUR HAIR! IT'S EVEN MORE SPIKY AND EDGY THEN LURK'S! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUU?! *Glitchy voice* *Voice:Did you hear something? *Voice2:Yeh *Voice:Sounded like the shrill mating call of a horrible space monkey beast. *N.Lurk:..? * *N.Lurk looks down,he's standing on a vent hatch* *N.Lurk:0_0 * *2 heavily built nightmare irken guards are below,their heads are covered in cybernetic implants,they're wearing dark blue armor with nightmare irken symbols* * *N.Lurk slowly walks over the hatch* *1:40Invader JibTilex: Do we get ready to die now? *1:40MysteriousjillguyN.Lurk:*Makes hand movement to signal them both to come over* *Zathar:Huh? * *N.Lurk angrily grabs Zathar and throws him ahead* *Zathar:GGHngfRGH- *1:42Invader JibTilex: . . . *1:42MysteriousjillguyN.Lurk:TILEX! Get over here! *N.Lurk:Use your weird powers that diamond guy gave you or something! *Voice:YEAH! USE YOUR POWERS THAT GENERIC GEMOTRICALLY SHAPED GUY GAVE YOU! *1:43Invader JibTilex: Right okay.. *Tilex: *leans towards the vent* *1:43Mysteriousjillguy *A diamond shaped symbol on Tilex's PAK glows* * *Isosceles' head pops out of it* *Iso:*Grunts* * *Iso's head floats out of it* *1:44Invader JibTilex: That's what that does huh *1:45Mysteriousjillguy *A hissing noise is heard,the vent creaks and warps,the metal in the vent near the shaft distorts and bends,covering the shaft* * *Iso's head floats around* *Isosceles: Just wanted to check on you suckers. *1:46Invader JibTilex: Woahhh * *scratch that *Tilex: Alright thennn *1:48Mysteriousjillguy *Iso's head turns,becoming sideways* * *horizontal* * *an arm made of light sprouts from the bottom point of his head,2 more sprout from the side points* * *His eyes move to the sides of his head* *Iso: I see you haven't accomplished much. *Nightmare Lurk:UH! No! We're on our way to steal stuff. Mhmm. Yep. *Isosceles:....Sure *Isosceles:I hoped you would've figured it out Tilex. You aren't as smart as I thought you were. *1:52Invader JibTilex: I couldn't have figured it out because of the...... *1:53MysteriousjillguyIsosceles:*forms a "gun" with his fingers,and puts them together* *Isosceles:*Puts thumbs down* *Isosceles:Moves hands around and makes geometric shapes in the air* *Isosceles:*puts hands out* *Isosceles:*Fingers extend and distort,becoming sharp* *Isosceles:It's all in the fingers. *Moves fingers around* *Isosceles:Spooky isn't it? *Zathar:..Uh huh.. *1:55Invader JibTilex: OHHHHHH That makes sense, everything involves fin- *Tilex: I mean yes that makes sense *1:55MysteriousjillguyIsosceles: YOU DON'T SEEM LIKE IT'S SPOOKY. *Distorted voice* *Fire forms in eyes* *Zathar: HUH YEAH! IT'S TERRIFYING! *Isosceles: *Floats around* *1:55YourFavoriteFangirl(http://i1.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/original/000/687/845/0e9.gif *1:56Mysteriousjillguy(2spooky4u *( miz is afraid of diamond skeletons confirmed *Mysteriousjillguy(2spooky4u *( miz is afraid of diamond skeletons confirmed *Isosceles:Yes genius. You have to use your fingers. *Isosceles:*Head begins to become transparent* *Isosceles:Uh oh. *Isosceles: Gotta go. I'll see you guys soon. * *Isosceles's head flies back into the diamond symbol on Tilex's PAK* * *The vent distorts and returns to normal* *N.Lurk:BBLAAUGHHh *1:59Invader JibTilex: *Puts fingers together and directs in towards the vents* *1:59MysteriousjillguyN.Lurk:TILEX! Use your weird hand magic or whatever and hurry up! This place smells like dead people. * *Tilex's fingers extend* * *They form claws and stab into the vent,pulling him over the hatch* *Zathar:That wuz neat. *2:00Invader JibTilex: Ohh I thought we were supposed to brutally murder the nightmare irkens-oh okay *Tilex: *continues through the vent *2:00MysteriousjillguyN.Lurk:Wh-Gargh forget it. * *N.lurk crawls through the vent* * *N.Lurk sees another hatch ahead* *N.Lurk:*Looks through it* *Guard:I sure like being a guard. *Guard2: Yup. *Holding a mug of coffee that says "NUMBER 1 OBLIVIOUS GUARD"* *N.Lurk:*grins* *N.Lurk's spider legs come out,and come out of the openings in the vent* * *His spider legs whack the guards in the neck,they fall over foaming at the mouth* * *N.Lurk's spider legs squirm* *N.Lurk pushes the hatch cover off,his spider legs are still stuck in them* *N.Lurk:GGRGGH NGH! * *N.Lurk swings his spider legs,the hatch flies off* * *N.Lurk steps on the second guard* *2:05Invader JibTilex: ..Are they dead now, or? *2:05MysteriousjillguyN.Lurk:Let these two now foaming-at-the-mouth guards be a warning for the Nightmare Irken Empire. *N.Lurk:That I will stop at nothing to continue planning my plans of doom and destruction,and rain death..and...MORE DEATH...on the Nightmare Irken race..with my..uhh...ARMY..of..three people.... *N.Lurk:Let's just keep moving. *Zathar:Okie Dokie * *Zathar climbs out of the vent* *2:06Invader JibTilex: *keeps moving* *Tilex: *climbs out as well using his fancy fingers* *2:07MysteriousjillguyZathar:Eughh,those fingers are creeping me out. *Zathar:Along with your eyes... *N.Lurk:*looks around* *2:07Invader JibTilex: Yeah me too *2:09MysteriousjillguyZathar:*pokes his eye* *2:09Invader JibTilex: *eye closes sideways, Tilex doesn't flinch* *2:10MysteriousjillguyZathar:*disturbed look* *Zathar:*shivers* *N.Lurk:Hmmm *N.Lurk:Walks over to a computer* *N.Lurk:*sits in comfy chair and types on a control panel* * *A map of the facility pops up* *N.Lurk:o_o This place is gigantic.. *N.Lurk:It's supposedly underground in the asteroid.. *N.Lurk:Uh..we're gonna need some disguises.. *N.Lurk:Hmmm *2:12Invader JibTilex: Do we have any? *2:13MysteriousjillguyN.Lurk:*Cloaks into SICC* No... *Cloaks into Lurk*...Definitely no...*Cloaks into Nightmare Menami*....I'm confused about this one. *Zathar:DO YOU LIKE HER?! *N.Lurk:*kicks Zathar in the shin and pushes him into a wall* *Zathar:RGGNGH- *N.Lurk:....Hmmm... *N.Lurk:*looks down at body* *N.Lurk:I'll do stuff to this disguise later. *2:14Invader JibTilex: That sounded- *TIlex: I mean uh *2:16MysteriousjillguyN.Lurk:Doody doo do dooo *Cloaks into Nightmare Xisenin* *N.Lurk:PERFECT! *N.Lurk:*reaches into PAK* *N.Lurk:! *N.Lurk:I KNEW ANTI LIR HID THESE! *N.Lurk:*chucks metallic bracelets at zathar and tilex* *Zathar:OUCH! *N.Lurk:I'll brutally dismember Anti-LIR later. *N.Lurk:Put those bracelets on,they'll cloak you into any irken you've met. * *The bracelets plug into zathar and Tilex's PAKS* *2:18Invader JibTilex: Hmm every irken i've met... *2:18MysteriousjillguyN.Lurk:We need to be disguised as Nightmare Irkens that are apart of the Nightmare Army. So choose a nightmare one. *Zathar:Hmm..uh.. *Zathar:HEH HEH *Zathar:*Cloaks into Nightmare Menami* *N.Lurk:GGGHH ZATHAR- *2:19Invader JibTilex: *cloaks into some generic nightmare irken* *2:19MysteriousjillguyZathar:I'M GONNA MAKE NIGHTMARE MENAMI LOOK LIKE AN IDIOT! *Zathar:OR EVEN BETTER! *Zathar:*cloaks into Menami* *Zathar:HHHAAAA HHAHAUHAUHAUHAUHAUHAUHHHhUHUHUHUHUAUH *Horribly idiotic laugh* *N.Lurk:Ok that's better. *N.Lurk:WAIT!..Hmm..I suppose we could pretend Menami was captured.. *N.Lurk:*pulls out handcuffs* *N.Lurk:Get on your knees. *Zathar:Wh- * *The camera zooms out,Zathar screams* * *Zathar is covered in burns,he's covered in oil and vaseline,tons of shackles and restraints are on him* *N.Lurk:Boy that took a lot of lube to get those shackles to fit. *N.Lurk:*Throws away bottle of lube* *Zathar:...It...hurts.....Augh...hnghh...*Twitching,shivering in horror* *N.Lurk:Oh shut up Zathar. * *N.Lurk drags him* *N.Lurk walks down a hallway* *2:24Invader JibTilex: *walks as well* *2:24Mysteriousjillguy *N.Lurk walks down stairs* * *Zathar gets dragged down,hitting random objects* * *The stairs lead to the ship entrance* *2:25Invader JibTilex: Wow that probably hurts..*whistles* *2:25Mysteriousjillguy *It's open,landing gear is on for the ship* * *N.Lurk walks out of the ship,a huge docking bay is seen* *N.Lurk:This place really IS big. *N.Lurk:What do you know. *What do ya know* *2:26Invader JibTilex: Yes I thought we established that already- *2:26MysteriousjillguyN.Lurk:*looks up* * *Ships fly through a blue forcefield above connected to the docking bay* * *Outside the forcefield is a giant wall of energy showing the meteor from before,floating robot drones are connected to it by laser beams* *N.Lurk:So it IS a cloaking thingy! I KNEW IT! *Nightmare Irken:HEY! *N.Lurk?! *2:28Invader JibTilex: I said it was invisible- *2:29MysteriousjillguyNightmare Irken: XIIRZ? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? *N.Lurk:ERR UM *N.Lurk:Uh..I was checking out the base to pick up some supplies and um...*kicks zathar forward* turn in a prisoner. *Nightmare Irken:HUH?! Menami? *Zathar:Uhh...yeah... *Zathar:They captured me and stuff and did horrible things to my body. HORRIBLE THINGS! *Nightmare Irken: Not that isn't sick,demented,and completely horrifying,but ok then. *Nightmare Irken2: How'd you manage to get her away from Zik..? *N.Lurk:Oh um...uh..I discovered his weakness. *Nightmare Irken3: Oooooh! WHAT IS IIITTT?! *N.Lurk:It's laundry detergent. It weakens him. *Nightmare Irken:*anntenae go up* ? *N.Lurk:Yes..uh..I've done some research on the filthy mutant brat. He's part of a race of super advanced cyborg irkens from the dimension of cowboorgla 7. *N.Lurk:They thrive on FFFFFILTH! That's why they hate detergent. *N.Lurk:Cleen things make em sick. Kind of like Nightmare Menami and her dirtiness. *2:33Invader JibTilex: That- *2:34MysteriousjillguyNightmare Irken:Interesting! Congrats I figuring out his weakness. Commander-317 will be pleased! *on* *N.Lurk:Uh...C-Commander 3-3-17 is h-here..? *Nightmare Irken2: SURE! He's the manager of this place,remember? *YourFavoriteFangirl has left the chat. *2:36Invader JibTilex: Yes *2:36MysteriousjillguyNightmare Irken3:Wait..uh...isn't he having a meeting with X-13457? *Nightmare Irken:Oh right. *2:37Invader JibTilex: .. *2:38MysteriousjillguyNightmare Irken:Well,you'll just have to see Nightmare Clod then. *Nightmare Irken:He's in section RT-444. *Nightmare Irken:*chucks a holomap at Zathar* *Zathar:OUCH! Again. *Nightmare Irken2: Don't treat that prisoner too nicely. Heh *Nightmare Lurk:..Yes sir. *Nightmare Lurk:*looks at Zathar* *Nightmare Lurk:I'm going to enjoy this. *Grins* *Zathar:0_0 * *Nightmare Lurk drags Zathar with his chains* *2:40Invader JibTilex: *Walks* *2:40MysteriousjillguyNightmare Lurk:TILEX! Look at the holomap and find section RT-444. *Nightmare Lurk:We have to steal stuff before 317 finishes his meeting with..whoever X-13457 is.. *Nightmare Lurk:*snatches map from zathar and hands it to tilex* *2:41Invader JibTilex: *looks at the holomap* *Tilex: Right uhuhh..*looks through the map randomly until he finds section RT-444* *2:42Mysteriousjillguy *The facility is gigantic and split up into sections* *2:42Invader JibTilex: Uhh Right is this it *2:42MysteriousjillguyNightmare Lurk:Good.. *Nightmare Lurk:..Hmm..uh..how do we get there..umm * *Tons of elevators around the gigantic walls of the docking bay* *Nightmare Lurk:*looks around,oblivious to the elevators* *2:43Invader JibTilex: Down or up one of the transport elevators? *2:43MysteriousjillguyNightmare Lurk:Good idea. * *N.Lurk walks onto an oval shaped disk on the floor* *2:44Invader JibTilex: *follows* *2:44Mysteriousjillguy *The oval rises,revealing it to be a hoverpod* * *N.Lurk presses controls on the hoverpod's rails* *N.Lurk:Uhh...Tilex..umm..look on the map for any..uh..important places..like a weapon storage or something. * *The pod hovers toward an elevator* * *The elevator opens,revealing nightmare irken elites* * *N.Lurk walks in* *2:46Invader JibTilex: *walks in* *2:47MysteriousjillguyN.Lurk:Doody dee doody doo *N.Lurk:*stabs the light in the elevator,it goes dark* *N.Lurk:slashes his spider legs at the elites* * *His spider legs go through their PAKs,debris flies everywhere* *N.Lurk:*takes out his black hole gun,and fires it* * *The black hole sucks up the dead elites and closes violently,the elevator becomes distorted a bit* * *THe elevator opens* *N.Lurk:*dragging Zathar* *2:49Invader JibTilex: *walks in the elavator* *2:49MysteriousjillguyN.Lurk:*looks around* * *Tons of nightmare irkens are everywhere* *N.Lurk:*sees Nightmare clod talking to some elites* *N.Lurk:THERE! * *N.Lurk runs toward him,dragging Zathar* *2:50Invader JibTilex: *runs as well* *2:50Mysteriousjillguy *N.Lurk runs into some irken soldiers,pushing them out of the way* *N.Lurk:HEY NIGHTMARE CLOD! LOOK AT WHAT WE CAUGHT FOR YOU! * *N.Lurk stops infront of him,dragging Zathar* *N.Lurk:We got you a special prisoner. *2:52Invader JibTilex: ...Yes *2:52MysteriousjillguyN.Lurk:*pokes nightmare clod* *N.Lurk:Uh...Hello? *2:52Invader JibNightmare Clod: Huh-oh *Nightmare Clod: *AHEM* *2:52MysteriousjillguyNightmare Irken:What do you guys wan-HOLY *Nightmare Irken:*looks at menami* *2:53Invader JibNightmare Clod: How did yo manage to do THAT? *2:53MysteriousjillguyNightmare Irken2: HOW'D YOU GET MENAMI?! *N.Lurk:I discovered Zik's weakness. He hates cleaning supplies. *2:53Invader JibNightmare Clod: Right.. *2:54MysteriousjillguyZathar:Oh um..AUGHH...WHY'D YOU TAKE MEEE AWAY FROM MY ZIKKY SONPAIK KAWAKAII LOVUR...AHHH I'M SO SAD *Zathar:BOO HOO HOO *Nightmare Irken:Wow! Nice job making her cry. *N.Lurk:It's no problem. Really. * *N.Lurk kicks Zathar* *N.Lurk:So uhh..you gonna take her into testing experiments? Cybernetic tests? Disection? *Nightmare Irken:Actually uh..we're supposed to put her in a cell. *N.Lurk:WHAT- *N.Lurk:Uh..excuse my screaming,commander Clod. *2:56Invader JibNightmare Clod: Clearly a lot better than whatever sems to have happened to her..*looking over all of the burns from the cuffs and stuff* * *seems *2:56MysteriousjillguyN.Lurk:But,don't you think it'd be better to use her for experiments or something? Uh..I heard she has psychic powers of some sort. *2:56Invader JibNightmare Clod: Right, that's a myth. *2:57MysteriousjillguyN.Lurk: I think she learned them from Vax. *Nightmare Irken:...Um.. *Nightmare Irken:*whispers to Clod about Vax's abilities* *2:57Invader JibNightmare Clod: Right well... *2:58MysteriousjillguyN.Lurk:Can you at least preform some hideous experiments on her? *2:58Invader JibNightmare Clod: I'm not sure why you insits but...I suppose if that's necassary *2:58MysteriousjillguyN.Lurk:Or harness her psychic powers. That'd be nice. *N.Lurk:EXCELLANT CHOICE MY LORD! It honors me to have permission to subject this hideous enemy of the Nightmare Irken army to such torture. Great work sir. *Nightmare Irken2: *nods in agreement* * *N.Lurk drags Zathar* *N.Lurk:*whispers* Idiot. *Nightmare Irken:...Wait a second..does Xiirz seem...less quieter then usual sir...? *Nightmare Irken2: I don't remember him talking at all actually.. *3:02Invader Jib(brb pretty quick) *3:02Mysteriousjillguy( k * *nvader Jib(back *3:05Mysteriousjillguy(back *3:06Invader JibTilex: No he talks all the time, constantly even *3:06MysteriousjillguyNightmare Irken2:...Hm..=_0 * *N.Lurk walks into an empty washroom* * *Smeared writing on the wall reads "LURK DA IRKUN WUZ HERE" *3:08Invader JibTilex: ... *3:09Mysteriousjillguy *More writing reads "PEAS" and "THE RASINS R WATCHING ME" * *A poorly drawn image of satan is on a sink* *Zathar:Hey Tilex? *Zathar:Why is that this washroom has stalls yet irkens never seem to go to the bathroom? *3:10Invader JibTiilex: ... *Tilex: Wow that uh.. *3:11MysteriousjillguyN.Lurk:Hmmm *N.Lurk:Tilex,did you find any important rooms? Like a testing place or something? * *N.Lurk's spider legs come out,and fire lasers at the cameras on the walls* * *They explode* *3:12Invader JibTilex: Important rooms huh..hm *Tilex: Well no *3:13Mysteriousjillguy *The holomap beeps* *3:13Invader JibTilex: *Checks holomap* *3:13MysteriousjillguyHolomap:Would you like to display other levels? *N.Lurk:..? *3:14Invader JibTilex: Yes? *3:15Mysteriousjillguy *The holomap displays 7 levels,all with their own sections and hundreds of rooms* *N.lurk:WHAT THE?! IT'S EVEN BIGGER?! *N.Lurk:HOLOMAP! SEARCH FOR EXPERIMENT FACILITY! *Holomap:There are no restaurants with that ridiculous name in your area. *N.Lurk:GGGRGGGH *Holomap:Experiment facility located. *N.Lurk:Well that was stupid,but ok. *N.Lurk:Hmmm *N.Lurk:Taking another elevator will take too long.. * *N.Lurk spies a huge drain* *3:17Invader JibTilex: So we swim up the drain? *3:17MysteriousjillguyN.Lurk:*looks at the map,the drain tube leads straight into the facility* *N.Lurk:No. We crawl into it. *N.Lurk:*takes the cover off* *N.Lurk:Zathar,you go first. * *N.Lurk kicks him down into it* *Zathar:GAGGH- *Zathar:EEUGHHH! IT'S FILTHY DOWN HERE! * *N.Lurk pushes Tilex into it* *3:19Invader JibTilex: Herrrg this feels like blood *crawls* *3:19Mysteriousjillguy *N.Lurk pulls down a chain,a flushing noise is heard* * *The drain fills with water,and sucks them all into it* *N.Lurk:GAGGHH- * *The drain flushes* *3:20Invader JibTilex: AGGH *3:20Mysteriousjillguy *N.Lurk scrambles in the water,holding his breath* * *Their disguises short circuit and malfunction* *Zathar:*blub noises* *3:21Invader JibTilex: *holds breath* *3:21Mysteriousjillguy *The disguises shock them and shut off* *N.Lurk:*gurgled screaming* * *Zathar flies into Tilex* *3:21Invader JibTilex: *Fingers become huge, and uses them to block the water* *3:21MysteriousjillguyZathar:!! * *Zathar hits the ground,and so does N.Lurk* * *Water behinds to seep through Tilex's hands* *N.Lurk:NO! TILEX! IF YOU DO THAT,THE PIPES WILL BURST! *Zathar:YEAH! *N.Lurk:Shut up. *3:22Invader JibTilex: *retrracts fingers* *3:23Mysteriousjillguy *The water violently flies at them,smacking them in the face* *N.Lurk:GGNGH FGLGHJK *gurgles* *3:23Invader JibTilex: *holds breath..again* *3:23Mysteriousjillguy *The tube ends in a gigantic vat* * *The water falls into the vat* *N.Lurk:*bursts out of the water,coughing* *3:24Invader JibTilex: *gets up, recovering rather quickly* *3:24Mysteriousjillguy *Zathar crawls out of the vat,his shackles fall off,loosened* *Zathar:Aughh..*stumbles* *N.Lurk:*helps zathar up* *N.Lurk:*turns around,hearing a noise* * *Zathar falls back into the vat* *3:25Invader JibTilex: *looks around for noise* *3:25MysteriousjillguyGuard:? *N.Lurk:HNGHH- *N.Lurk:Our disguises short circuited! I forgot they can't handle water.. *N.Lurk:QUICK! KILL THE GUARD! * *N.Lurk takes out his laser scythe* *Guard;Hu-WHA * *N.Lurk jumps at him,and begins slashing at him* *Guard:*screams horribly* *3:27Invader JibTilex: *brutally impales the gaurd with his laser spear* *3:27Mysteriousjillguy *The guard becomes limbp* *limp* * *Blood pours onto the ground* *N.Lurk:Phew. *N.Lurk:*Takes off the guard's armor* * *N.Lurk puts it on,and puts on a hood* *N.Lurk:Go kill some other guards and get their armor. *3:28Invader JibTilex: Oh okay *3:28Mysteriousjillguy *N.Lurk takes out his black hole gun,and fires it at the dead guard* * *His body becomes stretched and eventually gets sucked into the black hole* *3:29Invader JibTilex: *Brutally implales a gaurd, tears their organs out for no reason, and tears the armor off, putting it on himself* *Tilex: *Brief sadistic smile* Done *3:30MysteriousjillguyN.Lurk:*fires a black hole at the dead guards* * *The black holes close,leaving a bit of blood behind* *Zathar:*wearing giant clunky armor* *Zathar:Mine doesn't fit- *N.Lurk:Your point? *Zathar:=_= * *The black holes left craters in the ground* *N.Lurk:Hopefully no one'll notice. *N.Lurk:*Shoots at some cameras with his spider legs* *3:31Invader JibTilex: Oh they'll notice, a cut off in camera tapes is rather alarming *3:32MysteriousjillguyN.Lurk:Luckily they don't check the cameras in this room because of how secure it usually is. Unless they take out the tapes in them. *N.Lurk:But..uh..y'know *Points to destroyed camera* *Invader JibTilex: Hmm Yes True... *3:33MysteriousjillguyN.Lurk:Uh..let's look for anything important. *3:34Invader JibTilex: Right okay *3:34MysteriousjillguyN.Lurk:*looks around* * *The vat they landed in reads "SLAVE WATER SUPPLY"* *Zathar:Ecchh * *The room is gigantic and filled with giant pink cells* *strange noises echo through out it* *N.Lurk:>-0 Interesting. * *They're all walking on a platform* *N.Lurk:*walks past a cell with a hideous creature inside it* *Zathar:? *Zathar:*pokes the cell glass* *3:36Invader JibTilex: Well that's *3:37Mysteriousjillguy *The creature turns around,revealing a skull like face with rotting skin and giant eye balls with green irses,it has a gaping mouth and tentacles,it's body is made of stones connected by muscles and tendons* *Creature:*whispering gibberish* *Zathar:AH! * *The creature's eyes light on fire,it emits a shrill scream* *Guard:HEY! *Guard:*runs over* *Guard:DON'T BOTHER GLOOGOGRAFFTH! *Guard:*throws some cookies into the cell through a small hole* * *The creature's eyes return to normal,and snacks viciously on the cookies* *3:38Invader JibTilex: *reists tapping the glass* *(Gtg *3:39Mysteriousjillguy(Awww *(Bye * * Ok so *( Tilex was resisting the urge to tap the glass of some imprisoned eldritch abomination *( that apparently likes cookies *Nightmare Lurk:Hmmm *Nightmare Lurk:I don't think we could do much with some horrible flesh eating abomination of some sort.. *2:27Invader JibTilex: *looks at the various containment things* *2:27MysteriousjillguyZathar: Can we have one as our team mascot? *Nightmare Lurk:No. *Zathar:Awww *2:28Invader JibTilex: It would probably just brutally eat an entire race to death soo *2:29MysteriousjillguyN.Lurk:Yes. Toolex is correct. *N.Lurk:*Walks past a containment cell holding a crystalline horse like creature,it demonically neighs* *2:30Invader JibTilex: *cringes a bit* *2:31Mysteriousjillguy *A spider like creature with two heads with thousands of eyes and various types of mouths stares at Tilex,extending it's necks to look at him* * *It breathes on the cell gass* *2:31Invader JibTilex: *stares into it's eyes* *2:31Mysteriousjillguy *An image of Tilex's worst fears begins to form* * *The creature's pupils become larger* *2:32Invader JibTilex: Gross *turns and continues walking* *2:32MysteriousjillguyNightmare Lurk:Hmmm...I suppose we could let these things loose and cause some havoc..but they'd probably destroy the weapons here.. *Nightmare Lurk:D'OH! We're getting NO WHERE! *Nightmare Lurk:THIS IS YOUR FAULT ZATHAR! Your terrible and smell like a sack of PORK! *Zathar:Well actually uh- *Nightmare Lurk:TILEX! Look up a weapons room or something. *N.Lurk:*grumbles in frustration* *2:34Invader JibTilex: *looks through the holo map* *Tilex: It seems there's about 37 or 38 weapon rooms *2:34MysteriousjillguyN.Lurk:PERFECT! *N.Lurk:Uhh... *Zathar:How are we gonna get there? *N.Lurk:Hmmm *N.Lurk:We could use an elevator somewhere.. * *N.Lurk eyes a railed walkway nearby,and a floating podium next to it* *N.Lurk:There! *N.Lurk:*Grabs Zathar by his head and chucks him at the podium* *Zathar:GWAAAHHHH * *Crashing noises* * *N.Lurk runs toward the podium* *2:37Invader JibTilex: *walks as well* *2:37Mysteriousjillguy *N.Lurk presses a button on the podium* * *It rises up* *2:38Invader JibTilex: oops-*Climbs onto the podium* *2:38Mysteriousjillguy *The podium goes up to a gigantic hatch on a nearby wall* *N.Lurk:Hmmm *N.Lurk:Uhh.. *N.Lurk:How do we open this thing.. *N.Lurk:*Ignores a gigantic button that says "OPEN" on the controls* *N.Lurk:*Takes out plasma cannon and blasts the door down* *2:39Invader JibTilex: The one that says "CLOSE" or "SELF DESTRUCT" possibly *2:40MysteriousjillguyN.Lurk:*Presses a button,the podium goes into the hatch leading to a giant tunnel* * *The door falls onto a cell,cracking the glass a bit* * *A monster growl is heard from the cell,and an eye in the cell opens,looking at the crack* * *N.Lurk's podium hovers through the tunnel* * *Other Nightmare Irkens zip by on podiums of their own* *Zathar:Nightmare Irkens are pretty hideous and stupid looking. *N.Lurk:*Eye twitch* * *The podium hovers over a huge hole below,and goes downward* *2:42Invader JibTilex: *looks down* *2:43Mysteriousjillguy *A huge door is seen,surrounded by guards* *N.Lurk:That's the place we need to get into it. Act natural. *N.Lurk:ZATHAR! You go first. *Pushes Zathar forward* *Guard:? *Zathar:Uhh..we're completely normal nightmare Irken guards that uhh..need to do..a ...toilet inspection..uh..in..this...room. *Zathar:It is normal. *Guard:Do you have a toilet inspection license? *Zathar:Uhhh *2:44Invader JibTilex: *looks at Tilex* *thinking* Why do those people next to him look so strange.. * *gaurd 2 oops *2:45Cravitus(He looked into himself, discovering the darkest secrets) *2:45Mysteriousjillguy *N.Lurk takes out a fake credit card with "TOULUT" scribbled on it in black marker* *2:45Cravitus(The darkest being he forgot to turn the oven off at home) *2:45Mysteriousjillguy *N.Lurk hands to the guard* * *The credit card's ID photo is a dead nightmare irken,held up by N.Lurk* *Guard:...Hmmmm *Guard:THIS SEEMS PRETTY LEGIT TO ME. *Guard:*Puts card in pocket* * *The card falls apart,being poorly made* *Guard:You can pass. * *The door slowly opens,revealing a door with red lighting* *2:47Invader JibTilex: ...*walks* *2:47Mysteriousjillguyroom* *(hhh * *N.Lurk and Zathar step off the podium and walk inside* * *The room is huge and filled with all kinds of weapons,nightmare irkens are everywhere* *N.Lurk:Grggh..this is going to be harder then I thought.. *2:48Invader JibTilex: Hmm.. *2:48MysteriousjillguyN.Lurk:Hmmm *2:48Invader JibTilex: Perhaps we shoot someone in the face, then grab a pile and run *2:49Cravitus-At the edge of the room is a floating platform loaded with crates and a small crowd, along with a crane.- *2:49MysteriousjillguyN.Lurk:..You're on to something..hmm *N.Lurk:Tilex,look for the most powerful weapon you can fi-? *N.Lurk:*looks at the platform* *2:50CravitusTech-10642: "-But that's huge, sir! The lifter can barely handle all the gear at once!" *2:50MysteriousjillguyZathar:I'm gonna go look for things that cause splosions! * *Zathar walks away* *2:50Invader JibTilex: *looks around for weapons* *Tilex: *pulls out a heavy rifle* *2:51MysteriousjillguyN.Lurk:*looks at the crowd,curious* *2:51CravitusA purple-eyed, rather formally dressed Nightmare Irken sighed in annoyance, and leaned against one of the many crates. ???: "I told you that I need this equipment immediately. Are you telling me that you can't do your job?" T-10642: "N-No, Captain! It's just..." *2:52MysteriousjillguyN.Lurk:...Captain? *N.Lurk:Interesting.. *2:52CravitusThe technician turned to a rather large crate, held above the platform by a crane as it swung somewhat perilously. *2:53MysteriousjillguyT-110966:Can't we use another lifter or somthin? *2:53Invader JibTilex: *pulls the rifle out, the pile shuffling a bit* *2:53MysteriousjillguyT-6676765:YEAH! A bigger one,with uhh..SPIKES..or something. *2:53Cravitus???: "Unacceptable. I need this now." *2:53MysteriousjillguyN.Lurk:*Runs over to where Tilex is* *2:54Invader Jib *grabs a couple more and holds them* *2:54MysteriousjillguyT-6676765: Welp. We're all gonna die. *2:54CravitusT-10642: "But sir, she can't handle it! She doesn't have the power to lift it all!" The technician patted the platform affectionately. *2:54Mysteriousjillguy *The technican hurls himself off the podium,falling into the depths of the room* *gigantic room* *Nightmare Lurk:TOOGLE! *2:55CravitusThe Captain stared after the technician curiously as they met a solid stop at the bottom. *2:55MysteriousjillguyNightmare Lurk:*Stops,near Tilex* *2:55Invader JibTilex: ...who *2:56CravitusT-10642: "...That's the fifth one today." *2:56MysteriousjillguyNightmare Lurk:TURRP! Or whatever your name is,I need you to get some cloaking devices. *Nightmare Lurk:I have a brilliant plan that only my superior genius could create. Hehehe *2:56Cravitus???: "Fine, we'll skip the heavy anti-ship batteries and move on, then." *2:57Invader JibTilex: Cloaking devices huh.. *2:57MysteriousjillguyT-110966:Horray. *2:57Invader JibTilex: *shifts to a different part of the pile* *2:58MysteriousjillguyNightmare Lurk:*signals Zathar to come over* *2:58CravitusT-10642: "Then that just leaves the cloaking device you ordered, Sir." ???: "Will that fit?" T-10642: "I dunno." *2:58Mysteriousjillguy *Zathar runs over and trips,but then gets back up* *2:58YourFavoriteFangirl(Gonna sleep *(Night guys *2:58Cravitus(Goodnight) *2:58Invader Jib(Night *2:58MysteriousjillguyZathar: I GOT A TOAST MASSAGER *( Bye *2:58Invader JibTilex: *pulls ot a few rusty cloaking things* *2:58MysteriousjillguyN.Lurk:What is the point of th-GGHH NEVERMIND! *N.Lurk:Look Zathar,just stand guard or something. *2:59Cravitus-The platform suddenly begins to descend and move towards the group of 'Toilet Inspectors'.- *2:59MysteriousjillguyZathar: Yes surr *N.Lurk:*looks at the platform* *N.Lurk:OH SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *N.Lurk:ABOODLES *N.Lurk:SHABOODLES! *N.Lurk:Thats wut I said. Mmmyep. *3:00Invader JibTilex: *taps on the cloaking device a few times* *3:00MysteriousjillguyN.Lurk:It's the FUZ or whatever kids use these days for authority figures! Quick! Think of something! *N.Lurk:*Grabs a rusty toilet from the pile* *3:00Invader JibTilex: Come come on before I smash you *turns into a blob of static for a few seconds* *3:01MysteriousjillguyN.Lurk:*Grabs Zathar by the collar and puts the toilet on his head* *N.Lurk:*Smiles* *N.Lurk:*picks up a wrench,trying to look innocent as possible* *CravitusT-10642: "Now, Captain... Talbolt, was it?" The technician began, the platform slowing. "We'll need your signature when you grab the cloaking device." 'Talbolt': "What? Why?!" *3:02Invader Jib *Some random nightmare irken walks by* *3:02MysteriousjillguyN.Lurk:Hey. *Waves to nightmare Irken in a casual greeting* *3:02Invader JibNightmare Irken: *sees Tilex shifting from a blob of static to a nightmare irken* Strange people around here..*casually walks away* *Welcome to the Irken Empire Wiki chat *3:03MysteriousjillguyNightmare Lurk:*whispers* Poor Ignorant fools.. *3:03CravitusT-10642: "Well, you see... We can't just have anyone running around with unregistered cloaking technology." 'Talbolt': "Yet you let people take orbital bombardment lasers, antiship munitions, and reactor fuel without registering?" *3:03MysteriousjillguyNightmare Lurk:*Overhears the conversation* *3:04CravitusThe technician merely shrugged as the Platform finally stopped, and the Crane swung overhead. *3:04MysteriousjillguyNightmare Lurk:*Whispers to Tilex* We need registration for the cloaking thingy. *3:04Invader JibTilex: Ohh *3:05MysteriousjillguyNightmare Lurk:*whispers* Quick,give some to me and Zathar before they notice! *3:05CravitusSuddenly, the crane began to screech as it suddenly froze! *3:05Invader JibTilex: *changes to a nightmare irken finally* *3:05Cravitus(lurk, quick check, do you know what registration is) *3:05Invader JibTilex: *hands him the rusty cloaking things* *3:05Mysteriousjillguy( uh..some random number codes *3:06Cravitus(It's like logging in or making an account) *3:06Mysteriousjillguy( oh *3:06Cravitus(If you take certain equipment, from, say, a library, you may use a card to check in with the system.) *3:06Mysteriousjillguy( then i guess a random PAK id code and their name *3:07Cravitus(By IZ, you can still just sign off with a signature) *(I think Zim did that a few times) *3:07Mysteriousjillguy( and uh a blood sample or something *( because cruelty *3:08Cravitus'Talbolt': "What is that INFERNAL NOISE?" Shouted the Captain, yanking on his Antennae as most of the crowd recoiled. T-10642: "HAER, WHAT'S THAT NOISE?" Echoed the Technician to the Crane Operator. *3:09MysteriousjillguyN.Lurk:*snatches a cloaking device away from tilex and cloaks into a red eyed nightmare Irken* * *N.Lurk puts it in his PAK* *Zathar:*Grabs one and cloaks into a generic nightmare,chucks it down into the depths of the room below* * *The device falls* *HAER:UHHH I DUNNO BOSS *3:10CravitusA burning smell fills the room, similar to... Burning hair. Burning red-black hair. *Specifically, coming from the lower motors of the crane. *3:11Invader JibTilex: *looks around *3:11Mysteriousjillguy( do you mean zathar because of his hair or- *3:11Cravitus(I'm implying his hair somehow jammed the motors, yes.) *3:11Mysteriousjillguy( oh *3:11Cravitus(Either his head's stuck in it, or some of it fell out and got stuck in it or something.) *3:12Mysteriousjillguy *A chunk of Zathar's hair is stuck in the motors* *Zathar:HUH?! *HAER:EUUGGHH THE HAIR...ITS...SO...HORRIBLE...IT..IT LOOKS LIKE SOME KIND OF SPINE COVERED MUTANT MAMMAL EEUUAGGGHHHH *3:12CravitusT-10642: *Unintelligible screaming and foaming at the mouth* *3:12MysteriousjillguyHAER:GET IT OUUUUTTTTT *3:13Ametrineskies(Sorry to interrupt but we're going to bed. c: Nighty guys. *3:13Mysteriousjillguy(Its ok *3:13Cinnabon Hearts(Nighty. *3:13Mysteriousjillguy( And Bye *3:13Cinnabon Hearts(^.^ *3:13Mysteriousjillguy( Good night *3:13Cravitus'Talbolt': "You there! CUT IT OFF!" Shouted the Captain, pointing at Zathar. (Bye) *3:13MysteriousjillguyZathar:Umm..uhh..umm * *Zathar pulls on the chunk of hair* *3:13Invader Jib(delayed bye *3:14Cravitus-The hair burns Zathar's hands, smoking ominously!- *3:14Mysteriousjillguy *Zathar pulls it out,breaking the motors horribly* *Ametrineskies has left the chat. *3:14Cravitus-The crane tumbles over, and smashes into the cloaking devices!- *3:14Mysteriousjillguy *Spines fly everywhere from the chunk of hair,razor sharp* *HAER:ACK *Cinnabon Hearts has left the chat. *3:14Mysteriousjillguy *Haer falls on the control panel,covered in spines in his flesh* * *The crane swerves out of control* *3:15CravitusThe crowd is sprayed with the organic, hot shrapnel, and the captain screeches as his eyes are hit! *3:15MysteriousjillguyT-000:OH NO IT'S SWERVING OUT OF CONTROL LIKE AN OUT OF CONTROL CRANE! *Zathar:*GASP* HOW SHOCKING! *N.Lurk:ZATHAR,YOU IDIOT! *3:16CravitusSuddenly, the gate to the room begins to screech down as an even louder alarm begins to reverberate throughout the facility! *3:16Invader JibTilex: *looks up* oooohhh... *3:16Mysteriousjillguy *The crane hits a pile of crates,knocking them over* * *Crates rain from the sky on the lower levels of the room,crushing several nightmare Irkens* *3:16Invader JibTilex: *shoots a random nightmare irken in the face* PAY ATTENTION TO THAT* *3:17MysteriousjillguyN.Lurk?! TILEX! WHAT ARE YOU DOING- *3:17CravitusFacility PA: ALERT, WEAPONS FIRE DETECTED. *3:17Mysteriousjillguy *A crate falls onto a battle mech of some sort,it automatically fires lasers everywhere,creating splosions* *3:17Invader JibTilex: It worked see *3:17Mysteriousjillguy *Tons of weapons explode violently* *3:17CravitusFacility PA: "SECURITY TEAMS DISPATCHED TO SHIP EQUIPMENT STORAGE UNIT 9C." *3:18MysteriousjillguyN.Lurk:GGRGGGHHH! *3:18Invader JibTilex: AGGH *grabs as many weapons as possible before they explode* *3:18MysteriousjillguyN.Lurk:YOU IDIOTS! YOU IDIOTS! YOUUUUU IDDDIIOOTSSSS! *Tugs on antennae* *N.Lurk:JUST GRAB WHAT YOU CAN AND GO! *3:18Invader JibTilex: *runs with a huge pile* *3:18MysteriousjillguyN.Lurk:*Grabs a huge pile of weapons and runs forward* *3:19Cravitus'Talbolt': "My eyes, you idiots! MY EYES!" They shouted, doubled over on their knees. *3:19Mysteriousjillguy *Zathar chucks the toilet off his head and runs,holding his toast massager* * *Chaos ensues in the room,tons of weapons fire randomly* *3:19Cravitus(The gate to the room shut because alarm) *3:19MysteriousjillguyN.Lurk:*stops at the gate* *3:19Cravitus(You're not all trapped in this room) *3:19MysteriousjillguyN.Lurk:GAH!@ *3:20Cravitus(You're trapped in this room with horrible explosions) *3:20Mysteriousjillguy!* *( OH GOD IT'S LIKE BEING IN A MICHEAL BAY MOVIE) *3:20Invader JibTilex: NOOOOOOOOO *3:20Cravitus(Blamezathar2015) *3:20Invader JibTilex: I wanted to die in a much more violent way than THIS *3:21CravitusSuddenly, the captain yanks two orb-like shapes from his eyes and tosses them to the side as the technicians beside him continue to groan in pain on the ground. *3:21MysteriousjillguyZathar:I don't want to die. *3:21Invader JibTilex: Yeah i don't either *3:21MysteriousjillguyN.Lurk:*Grumbles* *( brb quick *3:21Cravitus'Talbolt': "SOMEONE is going to pay for this!" *(how terribly hath the krev done in this rp so far) *3:24Mysteriousjillguy( back *( good for time this late i guess *3:24Invader Jib *Several authoritive nightmare irkens on similar podiums come in* *3:25Mysteriousjillguy *Security bots enter the room through hatches on the walls,along with a podium with red blinking lights on the bottom* *3:25Invader JibOne of them: Who's responsible for this? *3:25MysteriousjillguyN.Lurk:OH NO! *N.Lurk:It's h-him! *3:25Invader Jib *Every other nightmare irken in the room*: points at N.Lurk, Zathar, and Tilex* *3:25MysteriousjillguyN.Lurk:Uhh *N.Lurk:*Throws his pile of weapons at T-000* *N.Lurk:IT WAS THAT GUY! *3:26Cravitus-The 'Captain' tosses the objects - purple tinted contacts - to the side, and slowly backs towards an intact crate.- *(sudden realization) *3:26MysteriousjillguyN.Lurk:*Jumps into a pile of weapons and junk,digs through it* *3:26Cravitus(they're supposed to be orange/yellow contacts, not purple) *3:27Mysteriousjillguy( reported to wikia staff *(how dare you make an error *3:27Cravitus(screee) *3:27Invader Jib *a display screen with 317's face appears out of one of the podiums* *3:27Mysteriousjillguy(cravs was banned from the krusti krub *3:27Cravitus(the crav shall rise again) *3:27Mysteriousjillguy *Zathar jumps into the pile,holding the toaster thing* *3:28Invader Jib317: What is this mess? *3:28Mysteriousjillguy( with the new and improved krusty krav 2 *3:28Cravitus'Talbolt' eyed the screen for a moment, then looked to the crate again as he began to inch it open. *3:28Invader Jibirken on the podium: Do we brutally kill all of them yet *3:28Mysteriousjillguy( all new spleen burgers! WE PROMISE THEY WON'T GIVE YOU INTESTINAL DISEASES * *N.Lurk pops out on the other side of the pile,in a gigantic cave of trash and junk* *3:29Invader Jib317: No..just make sure no one leaves this room. I want to see who's responsible. *3:29MysteriousjillguyN.Lurk:*Pants* *Zathar:Why were you screaming like a child at the sight of 317? *N.Lurk:SHUT UP ZATHAR! *3:30Cravitus'Talbolt' eyed the three at the gate, then to the firearm within as a smirk began to grow. *3:30MysteriousjillguyN.Lurk:This is HORRIBLE...317 will make sure our organs are painfully extracted from our torsos! *N.Lurk:qUICK! Dig further into the trash pile! *3:31Invader Jib317: And then you'll make sure they're organs are painfully extracted from their torsos- *3:31CravitusSuddenly, the 'Captain', with purple eyes rather than orange, raised his hand as his other reached inside. *3:31Mysteriousjillguy *N.Lurk digged further into the trash cave walls,getting garbage everywhere* *3:31Invader JibIrken on podium: Sir, I think the group of weird-looking ones are responsible *3:31Cravitus'Talbolt': "Excuse me, who is the highest-ranked and most critical person that is actually in this room?" *3:31Invader JibTilex: Well I'm out *jumps and hits a wall, falling back into the trash* *3:31MysteriousjillguyT-798987:THEY DISAPPEARED SIR! *T-79:No sign of them anywhere! We even checked the toilets. *3:32Invader JibIrken on the podium: *presses a button called "trash dispenser" *3:32MysteriousjillguyT-45667:Apparently they're toilet inspectors. *3:32Invader Jib *the trash starts flushing away* *3:33MysteriousjillguyN.Lurk:AHHH! *N.Lurk:HNGHH *Looks around frustrated* *3:33CravitusThen, 'Talbolt' frowned, glanced around the room as he was ignored, and hefted the anti-ship particle beam onto his shoulder. *3:33MysteriousjillguyN.Lurk:*Sees a vent up above,on top of a trash pile* *N.Lurk:THERE! *N.Lurk:QUICK TILEX! USE YOUR FREAKY FINGER POWERS! *Zathar:YEAH HURRY UP AND STUFF! *3:34Invader JibTilex: *puts fingers together and forms a claw, using it to smash the vent* *Tilex: *runs and starts climbinb up* *3:34MysteriousjillguyN.Lurk:*PAK jetpacks up to the vent* * *Zathar transforms into his disc form and flies toward the vent* *3:35Invader JibTilex: *uses a combination of short pak legs and his finger powers to climb up* *3:35MysteriousjillguyT-79:THERE THEY ARE! *Points at the three imbeciles* *N.Lurk:*Screams* *3:35Cravitus'Talbolt': "Ignore THIS!" He shouted, and kicked the weapon to life. Then, the 'Captain' was slammed onto his back as the beam span around the room, and chaos erupted. *3:35MysteriousjillguyN.Lurk:*Crawls into the vent,filled with fear* *3:35Invader Jib317: GET THEM NOW! *3:36 * finding nemo is actually full of hidden satanic messages to bring forth the second coming of bikini bottom news fishhead mr krevs jesus confirmed *( overlapping full volume *(okcontinuewhatever * *Talbot's beam bounces off the walls and hits 317 in the shoulder,burning him* *1:15Invader Jib317: ....How did that *1:15Cravitus'Captain': *Incomprehensible screaming as they are thrown off the platform by the laser!* *1:15Invader Jib317: *groans* *1:16MysteriousjillguyT-678:Sir your arm is on fire. * *The beam continues to bounce everywhere* *N.Lurk:GAHHH! *1:17Invader JibTilex: So what do we Do *Tilex: *ducks* *1:17MysteriousjillguyT-678:Sir,your arm is STILL on fire. * *The beam bounces everywhere,blowing up stuff* *1:18Invader Jib317: *spits on his arm and rubs the fire out* *Tilex: Hmm *Tilex: Maybe..I..should..think..coherently *Tilex: Nah, that's crazy *1:19Cravitus *The 'Captain' smacked into the pile of stealth modules with a yelp, and quickly got to his feet.* *1:19Mysteriousjillguy *Zathar's disc form goes through the vent,missing N.Lurk by an inch* *Nightmare Lurk:AHHH! * *N.Lurk ducks* *1:20Cravitus'Captain': "Oh, now would be a VERY good time to leave!" The injured, purple-eyed Irken begins to run for the nearest exit, hauling as much loose gear as he can carry. *(*nightmare irken *1:20Mysteriousjillguy *Zathar flies deep into the vent,and slices through it,bursting out of a wall in a nearby room* * *The exits are all sealed shut* * *Zathar flies into a room filled with strange machinery and hundreds of giant cords,he bounces around the room widly* * *Zathar flies into a generator,bursting through it* *1:22Invader JibTilex: No exits, in this situation the exit can only be made, which is when one ponders..*scurries around* *1:22Mysteriousjillguy *The machines begin to emit steam and smoke,and suddenly spark* *N.Lurk: JUST SHUT UP AND FIND A WAY OUT OF HERE- *N.Lurk:! *Looks at the hole Zathar made* *1:23Cravitus'Talbolt', as he called himself, paused, eyed the sealed exit for a moment, then glanced around quickly in panic. 'Talbolt': "Wait, what's that noise?" *1:23MysteriousjillguyN.Lurk:OF COURSE! *Crawls toward it* *1:23Invader JibTilex: *runs toward it* *1:23Mysteriousjillguy *N.Lurk pokes his head out of the hole,steam flies into his face* *N.Lurk:GNGHHH-*Flinches,falling over* * *The machine's coords are cut by Zathar,it tilts a bit,crushing machinery* * *The generator's lights go out,the steam stops* *T-678:WHAT THE?! *1:25Invader JibTilex: *goes further in* *1:25Mysteriousjillguy *The lights in the room go out,the alarm stops* *N.Lurk:..? *1:25Cravitus'Talbolt': "This can't be good..." *1:26MysteriousjillguyT-678:SIR! WE've run out of power! The generator core just next to this room went out! AND WE DON'T KNOW WHYYYY?! *Grabs hold on antennae in distress* *hold of* *1:26Invader Jib317: We don't know why...and why is THAT? * *"" *1:27Mysteriousjillguy *The other technicians pull out flashlight esque devices* *T-888: *Puts flashlight on the vent* * *It's covered in dents and gashes* *1:28Invader Jib317: Right.. *1:28MysteriousjillguyT-888:! *T-888:IT WAS THE...UM...THOSE GUYS... *1:29Invader Jib317: Can we get someone to kill them already? *1:29MysteriousjillguyT-888:THE GUYS THAT..DID THE THING..WITH THE SABOTAGE...AND THE PILE OF STUFF..AND TRASH *T-877:Did you take your meds today T-888? *1:29CravitusTalbolt's antennae perked up, and his unseen face quickly grew a grin. *1:30MysteriousjillguyT-888: No. *T-666:Wait a second..weren't those guys the "toilet inspectors"? *T-878:Something is suspicious here. *1:30Invader Jib317: Toilet inspectors? We have toilets? *1:30Cravitus'Talbolt': "HEY, LOOK! THEY'RE ON THE CEILING!" With his screech, 'Talbolt' scurried into the vent-hole-thing. *1:31Invader Jib317: *Sigh* Nevermind, *1:31MysteriousjillguyT-99:WHERE?! *Looks around* * *One of the Nightmare irkens attempts to look around,but then falls off the podium to his death* *1:31Invader Jib317: I'm sure they've shrunk into specks and are in above our noses this very moment *grabs an intercom* *1:32MysteriousjillguyNightmare Lurk:*Holds face,badly burned* *1:32Invader Jib317: IF ANYONE SEES A GUY WITH A WEIRD VOICEBOX, A GUY WITH BLUE EYES, OR A GUY WITH WEIRD HAIR, KILL THEM IMMEDIATLY *1:32MysteriousjillguyNightmare Lurk:Gauughhhh *Eyes bulging,antennae are crooked* *Nightmare Lurk:THATS US! *Nightmare Lurk:...Uh..I'm guessing Zathar was horribly burned alive. So lets just get moving- * *Zathar crawls up into the vent* *Zathar:*Clothes torn up,covered in severe burns* I'M ALIVE!! *1:33CravitusSuddenly, in the vent, you hear a crashing and clanging somewhere ahead and a fit of angry noises. *1:33MysteriousjillguyNightmare Lurk:Yes,BUT WHY?! *Grabs him by the collar,shaking him angrily* *1:34Invader JibTilex: *hears the clashing* Well, looks like the end of our days is today *1:34MysteriousjillguyNightmare Lurk:NONSENSE! *Throws Zathar away* *Zathar:Ow. *Nightmare Lurk:Let's go find out where that clanging come from before they try to kill us. *Zathar:You mean like that group of soldiers climbing up to the vent! *?* *1:35Invader JibTilex: But what if the clanging sound is used to attract us to our demise? *1:35MysteriousjillguyNightmare Lurk:--GUHHHH * *Angry voices are heard outside the vent* *1:35CravitusThe clanging dissolves into a scraping noise and annoyed grunts, similar to someone dragging something in a rush. *1:35Mysteriousjillguy *Nightmare Lurk runs to the source of the clanging* *Zathar:*Rolls toward it as well for no reason at all* *1:35Invader JibTilex: *follows* *1:36Mysteriousjillguy *Nightmare Lurk takes out his laser scythe and cuts a gap into the vent floor in front of him* *1:37CravitusThe noise stops, and you hear a defensive screech and the sound of a weapon being readied. *1:37Mysteriousjillguy *The gap burns,being molten metal* *1:37Cravitus'Talbolt': "STAY BACK! YOU AREN'T TAKING ME ALIVE!" *1:37MysteriousjillguyNightmare Lurk:That way they can't foll-WHAT WAS THAT?! *Nightmare Lurk:*Looks back at the vent,seeing the shadows of the soldiers* *Nightmare Lurk:GRGGH! WE HAVE NO CHOICE! *1:38Invader JibTilex: This unknown strange does not wish to be taken alive, does that mean we kill them? *1:38MysteriousjillguyNightmare Lurk: *runs toward the voice,walking into a vent pathway on the right* *1:38Invader JibTilex: *follows* *1:39CravitusSuddenly, you hear a faint whirring, and then a loud crack as something white-hot imbeds itself in the floor. Hasty dragging continues. *1:39MysteriousjillguyNightmare Lurk:*Holds his scythe in defense* *1:39Invader Jib(brb quick) *1:39Mysteriousjillguy(k *1:41Invader Jib(back *1:42MysteriousjillguyNightmare Lurk:*Slowly walks toward the noise* *Nightmare Lurk:! *Looks at the floor* *Nightmare Lurk:What is this..? *Nightmare Lurk:*Slowly moves hand to touch the burnt floor* *1:43Invader JibTilex: What is it? Does it speak? *1:43Mysteriousjillguy *Nightmare Lurk grabs Zathar at the last minute,shoving his face on it* *Zathar:NO! NOT INTO THE FLOOR! IT BURNSSS! *Nightmare Lurk:Obviously someone else is in these vents.. *1:44Invader JibTilex: Hmmm *1:45MysteriousjillguyNightmare Lurk:*PAK spider legs come out,crawls onto the ceiling* *1:46CravitusThe dragging noise ceases as the PAK legs audibly deploy. *1:46Invader JibTilex: *follows a bit *1:46CravitusSuddenly, a clicking can be heard from further down the vent, and you see something blinking. *The blinking object rolls closer, and a whirring begins in turn with the clicking. *1:47Invader JibTilex: Something is down there, waiting to end *1:47Mysteriousjillguy *Nightmare Lurk crawls to the source of the noise,reaching strangely large section of the vent* *1:48CravitusA cylindrical object on the floor is the source of the light, and the whirr-click grows louder and higher-pitched. *( meanwhile in science land, http://sta.sh/01d7hsxkl00h *1:48Invader JibTilex: *follows, crawling on the walls without pak legs using his weird powers* *1:48MysteriousjillguyNightmare Lurk:Can you stop making edgy one liners? I mean,what does that even MEAN? You haven't been listening to Vax's stupid poems have you? *( Nice *( i can't animate at all *1:49Cravitus(it consists of lots of tedious work) *1:49MysteriousjillguyN.Lurk:..? *Looks at the object* *1:50Cravitus(protip: grenade) *1:50MysteriousjillguyN.Lurk:Why do I have a feeling this is a bomb- *Zathar:? *N.Lurk:I'm just gonna run now. *1:50CravitusThe whirr-click stops, and a double-beep emanates from the cylindrical thing. *1:50Mysteriousjillguy *N.Lurk deactivates his PAK legs,and jumps over the object,running as fast as he can* *1:50CravitusThen, a heartbeat or two later, it explodes into a nice, bright, and blinding fireball. *1:51YourFavoriteFangirl(tbh i think ave looks cute *1:51Mysteriousjillguy *Zathar PAK jetpacks over it,blasting forward* *1:51Invader JibTilex: *falls and rolls up the vent* *1:51Mysteriousjillguy( menamixave confirmed *( i ship it *1:51YourFavoriteFangirl(genuinely cute *(..nO *1:51Mysteriousjillguy( yes *1:51Cravitus(strangeness intensifies) *1:51Mysteriousjillguy( menami and entra are similar *1:51Cravitus(gonna go back to having nightmare ave lob grenades at nightmare lurk) *1:51Mysteriousjillguy( ship canon *1:51YourFavoriteFangirl(y *1:52Mysteriousjillguy( because tenetacle toobrush fetish *1:52Cravitus(shush, doritoman) *(you must the grenade explosion avoidance system) *1:52Mysteriousjillguy( laugh.mp3 *Nightmare Lurk:Did everyone survive that explosion? *Zathar: I DID! *1:53Invader JibTilex: I did *1:53MysteriousjillguyNightmare Lurk:*Throws a metal bucket of stale cookies at Zathar* *Zathar:OW! Thank you. *1:54CravitusSuddenly, a boot-like object sails through the darkness into Zathar's bucket of cookies. *It is: *A BOOT! *1:54Mysteriousjillguy *The vent is heavily damaged,it begins to collaspe* *( DEAR GOD *( crav:theres more *( *GASP* *1:54Cravitus(wait is this going where i think it's going) *1:54Mysteriousjillguy( tf2 joks *( MEEM *1:54Cravitus(oh, nevermind) *(turned out to be tf2 joke after all-) *1:55MysteriousjillguyN.Lurk:OH MY GOODNESS WHERE'D THAT BOOT COME FROM STRAIGHT OUT OF THE DARKNESS?! *1:55CravitusAnother boot sails into Nightmare Lurk's head as the vent continues to groan in protest. *1:56MysteriousjillguyNightmare Lurk:GAHH- *Nightmare Lurk:WHOSE THROWING BOOTS?! Its an extremely bad waste of footwear. *1:56CravitusSuddenly, with a shout from ahead, the vent begins to fully buckle and collapse! *1:56MysteriousjillguyNightmare Lurk:TAILOREX,UHH..USE YOUR POWERS OR SOMETHING *1:57Cravitus(we must advance beyond the bootthrowing saga of nightmare ave) *1:57MysteriousjillguyNightmare Lurk:*Activates PAK jetpack,flying through the vent* * *Zathar activates his jetpack as well,flying too* *1:57CravitusSuddenly, Nightmare Lurk collides into something! *1:57Invader JibTilex: *activates powers* *1:57Mysteriousjillguy *The vent falls apart* *("activates powers" *( gg *1:58Invader JibTilex: *glitter comes out of his fingers* *1:58CravitusSaid something shouts in pain as the vent collapses.) *1:58MysteriousjillguyNightmare Lurk:GNGH- *Nightmare Lurk:WHAT THE?! *1:58Cravitus( to continue the boot-to-the-head saga: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vFldBVWFgWo *1:58Mysteriousjillguy( ITS MAGIC,YOU KNOOWWWWW tilex:glitter sparkle *1:59Cravitus'Talbolt': "Get off!" *1:59MysteriousjillguyNightmare Lurk:HUH?! WHO ARE YOU?! * *The vent ground splits open,causing everyone to fall down* *Zathar:AH- *2:00Cravitus'Talbolt': *Incomprehensible* *2:00Mysteriousjillguy *Nightmare Lurk falls,screaming* *2:00Invader JibTilex: *closes eyes* *2:00Mysteriousjillguy *They all end up in a large room full of cardboard junk* * *Nightmare Lurk falls onto the ground,grunting* *Zathar:*Lands on face* *2:01Invader JibTilex: *Gets up* *2:01Cravitus'Talbolt' sails into a mountain of carboard uncerimoniously! *2:01MysteriousjillguyNightmare Lurk:Grggh..we landed in the trash room.. *2:01YourFavoriteFangirl(did tilex turn into a magical girl *2:01Mysteriousjillguy *The room is gigantic,filled with piles of trash* *( yes *( iso is from tohou dimension confirmed *2:02CravitusSuddenly, a bag of suspiciously weapon-shaped objects lands on Lurk! *2:02Mysteriousjillguy( iso:wears a skirt *2:02YourFavoriteFangirl(omfg *2:02MysteriousjillguyNightmare Lurk:GAUGH! EUGH *Crushed by weapons* *2:02Invader JibTilex: If it's the garbage room, wouldn't some deposit out of the building be present *2:02MysteriousjillguyNightmare Lurk:*Pushes them off,struggling* *2:02YourFavoriteFangirl(Gonna sleep *(Night all *2:02Mysteriousjillguy( Bye *2:02Cravitus(Goodnight) *2:03MysteriousjillguyNightmare Lurk: Uh. That depends. What do you mean by "deposit"? *2:03Invader Jib(Night *Tilex: Like.. *2:03MysteriousjillguyZathar:YEAH! THIS ISN'T A BANK TILEX! *2:03Invader JibTilex: Something that leads outside the building *2:03MysteriousjillguyNightmare Lurk:*Facepalms* *Nightmare Lurk:..? What are these weapons for.. *2:04CravitusA cardboard mountain shifts, and suddenly collapses onto Zathar as the grey-uniformed 'Talbolt' bursts from it! *2:04MysteriousjillguyNightmare Lurk:!?! *Zathar:Ouch. *Nightmare Lurk:*GASP* A NIGHT...MARE...IRKEN.......CAPTAIN...THAT GUY....Um *2:05Cravitus'Talbolt': "Just drop the bag," He hissed, raising two handfuls of grenades, "And I won't blow you into as many bits!" *2:05Invader JibTilex: *backs up* *2:05MysteriousjillguyNightmare Lurk: WAIT A SECOND! *2:06Invader JibTilex: If you hold those in your hand long enough, they're more effective *2:06CravitusHis PAK legs sprout, and he raises above the group, eyeing Lurk in particular. *2:06MysteriousjillguyNightmare Lurk:TALBOLT! I Remember you now! *2:06Invader JibTilex: Really *2:07MysteriousjillguyZathar: I honestly thought it was Dusq. *2:07Invader JibTilex: But Dusq is immobile *2:07MysteriousjillguyNightmare Lurk:How-Y'know what,I'm not even going to question that. *2:08Invader JibTilex: Anyway *2:08MysteriousjillguyNightmare Lurk:*Holds the bag,taking out his scythe,pointing it at Talbolt* *Nightmare Lurk:Tilex. Do the "thingy". *Nightmare Lurk:*Whispers* Fingers.. *2:08Invader JibTilex: *forms a sadistic smile* *Tilex: *puts his finger together, and directs it towards Talbolt* *2:09CravitusTalbolt's eyes widened, and they darted to the side and tossed a cluster of grenades. *2:09MysteriousjillguyNightmare Lurk: *Whispers* Don't kILL HIM- *2:09Invader JibTilex: *A laser fires out of the fingers* *Tilex: I wasn't supposed to- *2:09MysteriousjillguyNightmare Lurk:*Whacks the grenades away,causing them to explode nearby* *Nightmare Lurk:NO! I was gonna ask what the heck TALBOLT IS DOING HERE ALIVE! *Zathar:Didn't Talbolt get murdered or something? *Nightmare Lurk:YES! Although,Im not sure who killed him. *2:10Invader JibTilex: But...how was he murdered if he's here alive? *2:11Cravitus'Talbolt' paused for a moment. *2:11Mysteriousjillguy *Nightmare Lurk jumps forward,he lands infront of Talbolt* * *His scythe extends,bending and forming a circle around Talbolt's torso* *2:11Invader JibTilex: *steps foward slowly* *2:11Cravitus'Talbolt': "Get away from me-" *2:12Mysteriousjillguy *Zathar clumsily walks over,pointing a laser gun at Talbolt's head* *2:12Cravitus( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oudgn7yKVbA *2:12MysteriousjillguyNightmare Lurk:What are you doing here? Answer quickly or I cut you in half. *( LOL * *Cravitus'Talbolt' bit his lip, eyed the grenades for an instant, and then the scythe. *2:13MysteriousjillguyNightmare Lurk:...You're not really Talbolt,are you? *2:13Cravitus'Talbolt': "Long story short, he's dead, Jim, and I'm here for the bag." *(mission success, quoted star trek directly) *2:13Mysteriousjillguy *The scythe grows a bit,inches away from his torso* *Zathar:Wait,who's jim- *2:15Cravitus( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r0yXqU-w9U0 *2:15Mysteriousjillguy *THe scythe becomes thinner,and extends,it's tip cuts through his clothes* *2:15Cravitus'Talbolt': "Watch the clothes!" He hissed, fingers locked in the grenade pins. *2:15Invader JibTilex: I could tell from the quotations *2:16MysteriousjillguyNightmare Lurk:I'm beginning to think that crystal monster's sanity he gave you was a lie. *2:16Invader JibTilex: Most likely *2:17MysteriousjillguyNightmare Lurk:Wait a second..those scars...those horrible purple eyes. *2:17Cravitus'Talbolt's eyes twitched a bit at the 'horrible purple eyes' part, and his fingers tensed a bit. *2:17MysteriousjillguyNightmare Lurk:...AVERII.. *Nightmare Lurk:....Kill him now. * *Zathar pulls on the trigger,the gun malfunctions* *2:18CravitusWith a shout, Averii slammed the grenades into Lurk's face, pins gone, and tossed them at Zathar. *2:18Invader JibTilex: *Runs behind him* *2:18MysteriousjillguyZathar:Stupid gu-AHHHH! *2:18Invader JibTilex: *pulls out spear* * *electric *2:19Mysteriousjillguy *N.Lurk stumbles,his scythe returns to normal shape* *2:19Invader JibTilex: *Pulls back, and swings it at his head* *2:19MysteriousjillguyN.Lurk:WHY YOU LITTLE- *2:19CravitusAve dropped, and jumped back as the cylindrical explosives beeped ominously, *Then darted off the wall towards the discarded bag. *2:20Invader JibTilex: I missed *2:20Mysteriousjillguy *The explosives explode,sending Zathar flying* * *Zathar flies into a pile of garbage,covered in smoke* *Nightmare Lurk:*Fires lasers at Averii with his scythe* *Nightmare Lurk:TILEX! GO TAKE CARE OF THAT FILTHY TRAITOR....SCUM PERSON! *2:21CravitusWith a yelp, Ave skid to a halt behind a ridge of garbage. *Ave: "Who you callin' Scum?!" *2:21Mysteriousjillguy *Nightmare Lurk runs over to Zathar* *Nightmare Lurk:...Eugh.. *2:21Invader JibTilex: *uses fingers to form Pak-like extra arms, and runs towards Averia* * *Averi *2:21Mysteriousjillguy *Nightmare Lurk cringes at Zathar's injuries* *2:21Cravitus(Silly jib, this isn't a genderbending episode) *2:21MysteriousjillguyNightmare Lurk:*sigh* *( genderbent averii confirmed *2:22Invader JibTilex: *Tries to grab averii* *2:22MysteriousjillguyNightmare Lurk:If it hadn't been for my extremely small,yet amazing army..err..um..let me rephrase that..if I didnt have 2 member..wait no thats not right..um *2:23CravitusWith a hiss, Ave yanked a sidearm from a holster and fired a few wayward shots towards Tilex. *2:23Invader JibTilex: *Jumps* *2:23MysteriousjillguyNightmarelurk: I'M LOW ON TEAM MEMBERS IS WHAT I MEAN-Oh forget it. *2:23CravitusHis PAK-legs shot out, and started to hop him towards the bag, which he reached for with an outstretched arm. *2:23Mysteriousjillguy *Nightmare Lurk grabs Zathar,gagging at his burnt limbs* *2:24CravitusAve: "Go away, die, explode, burn..." They muttered nervously, eyeing the approaching Irken. *2:24MysteriousjillguyNightmare Lurk:Grggh..I can't lug a burnt dying idiot around..hmm * *Nightmare Lurk stuffs him in a cardboard box,and sets him down* *2:25Invader JibTilex: *runs toward Averii* *2:25CravitusReaching down, Ave lowered his sidearm and yanked up the rather heavy bag. *2:25MysteriousjillguyNightmare Lurk:*Kicks the box,eye twitching* *2:25Invader JibTilex: *shoots a laser with his finger things* *2:25Mysteriousjillguy *Nightmare Lurk jumps toward Nightmare Averii,slicing the bag with his scythe* *2:25CravitusWith a shout, Ave stumbled as the laser connected with the bag-holding arm. *Suddenly, something strange spilled from the bag... *2:25Mysteriousjillguy *Nightmare Lurk hits the ground,flipping over on his face* *Nightmare Lurk:GNGHH *2:26CravitusMany somethings, in fact, sugary and round. *In fact, said somethings were indeed, doughnuts. *2:26Invader JibTilex: *His fingers form sharp claws, and he tries to scratch Averri in the face with them* *2:26MysteriousjillguyNightmare Lurk:HUH?! *Nightmare Lurk: HEH *2:27CravitusFlinching back, Ave brought up a foot and kicked towards Tilex's face, PAK-legs continuing to backpedal. *Ave: "What's so funny?!" *2:27Invader JibTilex: *falls* *2:27MysteriousjillguyNightmare Lurk:SNOOPINGAS USUAL,smuggling gifts for your precious master?! *2:27CravitusAve: "What madness are you spou-" *2:28MysteriousjillguyNightmare Lurk:*Slices the bag's contents* *2:28CravitusSuddenly, Ave faltered and froze against one of the walls, and stared at the pile of doughnuts. *2:28Mysteriousjillguy *Nightmare Lurk slices the bag contents into pieces,the weapons inside spark* *2:28Invader JibTilex: ACCEPT YOUR DEMISE *pounces toward Ave like a cat and scratches his face* *2:28MysteriousjillguyNightmare Lurk:HA! Nice try AVERII! *2:29CravitusAve: "GAH-" *2:29Invader JibTilex: Your pain will be heard by dead people who don't exist *2:29MysteriousjillguyNightmare Lurk:*Proudly eats the doughnuts in the pile,chewing nosily while laughing,coughing up doughnut bits in the process* *2:29CravitusAve yanked at Tilex, and slammed them into the wall, following with a boot to the back. *2:30Invader JibTilex: ..Gah *2:30Cravitus(Trying to think of things to say that would express ave's anger at confusing guns for doughnuts) *(But I am speechless right now) *Ave: *Pained noises* *2:30Invader JibTilex: *tries to get up* *Tilex: *gets up* *2:31CravitusAve: "Ugh, that'll be a week in medbay..." He groaned, darting back and raising a weapon as his other hand cradled his face. *2:31MysteriousjillguyNightmare Lurk:Wait..why are there doughnuts in here- *2:32CravitusA Communicator emerged from his PAK, the two PAK legs balancing him for a moment. *2:32MysteriousjillguyNightmare Lurk:*Looks at the bag contents,the guns are toy models* *2:32CravitusAve: "Someone get me out of here!" *2:32MysteriousjillguyNightmare Lurk:WHAT THE?! IS THIS SOME KIND OF JOKE?! *2:32Invader JibTilex: *uses the last of his magical energy, and shoots towards the communicator* *2:32MysteriousjillguyNightmare Lurk:*Looks at Averii* *2:32Cravitus(Plot twist: entra had ave go buy children's toys) *2:32Mysteriousjillguy( DUN DUN DUN *( but then they were actually haunted by ethreal sp00ky scary skeletons *2:33Cravitus(and then the canon-breaking child ave never knew he was having would not have toy lasers) *2:33MysteriousjillguyNightmare Lurk:OH NO YOU DON'T! *2:33Cravitus(and everyone would be haunted by lurkfanfics) *Ave winced as the communicator fried, and continued to backpedal. *2:34MysteriousjillguyNightmare Lurk:*Fires his scythe at Averii,hitting one of spider legs* *of his* *2:34CravitusAve tumbled towards the wall, and one of this remaining spiderlegs stabilized him as his sidearm went flying. *(to be honest I was kinda expecting the walls to begin closing in on them because it's a garbage pit) *2:35Invader JibTilex: I believe the prey is cornered, but my doombringing powers are subsiding *Mysteriousjillguy *The lights in the room flicker,and then go out,the last tiny amount of the power failing* *2:37CravitusAve: "...I didn't want to get up today, I told her, but no, I had to visit this ROCK..." *2:37Mysteriousjillguy *A loud bang is heard,along with the sound of an explosion* *2:37CravitusAve leaned down, and picked up the pistol as he eyed Tilex in particular. *2:38Mysteriousjillguy *The room is pitch black,a strange growl is heard* *2:38CravitusAve: "Out of curiousity, what did you people do to this place's reactor, anyway?" *Ave: "I don't think they're supposed to growl when destroyed." *2:38MysteriousjillguyNightmare Lurk:One of my team mates blew it up,but that's classified information. *2:39CravitusAve fired towards the voice, sending a white-hot spike flying. *2:39Mysteriousjillguy *An angry hiss is heard* *2:39CravitusAve: "Great security on that classified information!" They growled. *2:39Mysteriousjillguy *Nightmare Lurk takes out a flashlight esque device* *2:39Invader JibTilex: *looks toward the growl* *2:40Mysteriousjillguy *He shines it on the source of the growl* *2:40Invader JibTilex: ... *2:41Mysteriousjillguy *It's revealed to be the "GLOOGOGRAFFTH" from earlier,it turns around,revealing a skull like face with rotting skin and giant eye balls with green irses,it has a gaping mouth and tentacles,it's body is made of stones connected by muscles and tendons,it floats above the ground* *Monster:*Roars* *Nightmare Lurk: AHHH!! *2:41CravitusAve: "...I should've saved some grenades, in hindsight." *Ave: "Anyone want to kill the giant monster first?" *2:41Mysteriousjillguy *Nightmare Lurk grabs a burnt doughnut,and chucks it at the monster* * *It bounces off,the monster growls* *2:41CravitusAve: "I'll take that as a 'yes'. *2:42Mysteriousjillguy *It's face extends,staring at Averii* *Monster: gibberish *2:42CravitusAve: "...I suddenly feel a multitude more expendable." *2:42Mysteriousjillguy *The monster fades away,reappearing behind Ave* *2:42Invader JibTilex: *His arms form sword like blades, and he stares at the monster* *2:42Mysteriousjillguy *It snaps its mouth at Averii* *2:43CravitusAve turned, jaw dropping in surprise as he fell back in shock. *Ave: "SWEET MOTHER OF-" *2:43Mysteriousjillguy *Nighmare Lurk fires at the monster,the shots deflect* *Monster:SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE *2:43CravitusAve fumbled around, and flung a suspiciously scythe-shaped object at the thing's open mouth. *2:43Invader JibTilex: *Rabidly stabs the monster* *2:43Cravitus(i'm assuming nightmare lurk didn't pick his scythe back up) *2:44Mysteriousjillguy *The creature flies backward,screeching* *N.Lurk:*looks at his hands,not holding the scythe* *Nightmare Lurk:WHAT THE?! *2:44Cravitus( http://jedijaybird.home.comcast.net/~jedijaybird/FURancorbone2.jpg - replace bone with scythe and you'll see what I tried to do) *Mysteriousjillguy *The creature chokes* *2:45CravitusRecoiling, the purple-eyed Nightmare Irken crawled backwards, and onto his feet as he fired wildly into the thing's mouth. *Ave: "KILL IT FASTER!" *2:45Mysteriousjillguy *The shots cause the scythe to explode,blowing up it's face* * *The creature spazzes around angrily,flailing it's tenetacles* *2:46Invader JibTilex: *slides under it's stomach and stabs rapidly* *2:46Mysteriousjillguy *The creature flies into a wall,falling over* *2:46CravitusAve suddenly gets smacked in the gut by a tentacle, and is flung off into the darkness. *Mysteriousjillguy*The creature has fallen over,crashing through the wall* *2:30Invader JibTilex: Well that was odd *2:31Mysteriousjillguy*The sound of more hideous monsters is heard from behind the now ruined wall* *Nightmare Lurk:That doesn't sound pleasant at all. *Nightmare Lurk:*looks at Nightmare Ave* *Nightmare Lurk:*blinks* *Nightmare Lurk:*Takes out a plasma rifle,shooting him in the ankle* *2:32CravitusWith a screech, Ave stumbles back and his pistol fires wildly. *2:32Invader JibTilex: Do we run yet? *Tilex: *Rolls over an attempts to stab Ave* *2:33MysteriousjillguyNightmare Lurk:*Grabs the box holding Zathar and begins running,looking for an exit* *2:34CravitusAve: "Why don't you slow them down?" He hissed, shooting another wild burst towrads Tilex, then springing to his PAK-legs as he clutched his foot in pain. *(*Towards *2:34Invader JibTilex: *Moves away but gets partially hit* *2:34MysteriousjillguyNightmare Lurk:There's GOT to be a way out of this stupid trash..room..THING *2:35Cravitus Ave swings a PAK-leg at Tilex in an attempt to keep them at bay, then backs away. Ave: "Oh, that transmission had better have gotten through..." *2:35MysteriousjillguyNightmare Lurk:*Shines flash light device all over the room,but finds nothing* *Nightmare Lurk:GRGGHH *2:35Invader JibTilex: *Gets hit by the PAk leg, and tries to stab him in the arm* *2:35YourFavoriteFangirl(http://puu.sh/hQfN9/c4b28d8918.jpg ew *2:36Cravitus( Ave: "I SENSE MONKEYS." *2:37Invader Jib(horror *2:37Mysteriousjillguy( the horror continues *2:37CravitusAverii hisses in annoyance as the blade scrapes at the already-damaged uniform, but does relatively little. *2:37Mysteriousjillguy( averii's worst fear *2:37Cravitus( Ave: "THIS IS WHY I HATE MONKEYS-" *2:37Mysteriousjillguy( uncanny valley poorly made games about monkeys *Nightmare Lurk:Hmm..no exit..hnghh... *2:37Cravitus( Entra: "But I love monkeys!" ( Ave: "They're horrible, banana-loving monsters with no soul!" *2:38Mysteriousjillguy( entra is a heretic *2:38Invader JibTilex: There's no sign of escaping the horrible creatures it seems *2:38Mysteriousjillguy( leave her with the grapevines *Nightmare lurk:Are you referring to Averii AND the monsters? Or- *2:39CravitusAve: "Shut up, jerkwads!" *Ave darted around, then zeroed in on Lurk's flashlight with his pistol. *2:39Mysteriousjillguy*A tenetacle emerges from the hole made by the now dead monster,a painful moan is heard* *2:40Invader JibTilex: *Kicks Nightmare Ave, then jumps back* **Ave idk *2:40Cravitus(There's no other Ave here right now, so I feel the Nightmare part is kinda unnecessary *2:40Invader Jib(Oh okay *Tilex: That's an unfortunate sign *2:41CravitusAve grunted in annoyance and surprise as the handgun went flying, and dipped towards the ground. *2:41Mysteriousjillguy*A horrible tenetacle is attached to a worm looking monster with glowing eyes,it crawls toward the group with spindly legs* *2:41CravitusAve: "What's the point of flashlights if you people can still see me?!" He hissed, skittering away as he tried to chase the handgun. *2:41Invader JibTilex: A flashlight? I used to stare into the lighty part for hours *2:41Cravitus(seriously though if nightmare lurk can spot ave after he's been flung into the dark then shoot his foot *(and then tilex continuing to track him after he darts away on spiderlegs *2:42Mysteriousjillguy*Several spider esque creatures crawl from the hole,along with other creatures* *2:42Cravitus(what exactly is the point of the flashlight *2:42Mysteriousjillguy( theres a theory that irkens can somewhat see in the dark *2:42Cravitus(because unless Lurk's been wordlessly shining it at Ave the entire time, I feel it is rather redundant *(There's that, yeah *2:43Mysteriousjillguy( i dont really believe it but eh *2:43CravitusAve: "By the way, any of you going to shoot those things?" He growled, digging through some scraps as he hunted the telltale glow of the weapon. *2:43MysteriousjillguyNightmare Lurk:It seems we don't have a choice.. *2:43Invader JibTilex: *puts his fingers together, and a weird laser heads towards the monsters* *2:43MysteriousjillguyNightmare Lurk:We're going to have to go to whatever that hole leads to. *Nightmare Lurk:IT'S OUR ONLY CHANCE *Nightmare Lurk: And by we I mean,me and Tilex,bye Averii. *2:44CravitusAve continued to paw nervously through the scraps for his rail-pistol, then scooped it out as the creatures continued to get closer. *Ave: "Yeah, I'll just let you clear the way then, mmkay?" *2:44Mysteriousjillguy*Nightmare Lurk rapidly fires his plasma rifle at Averii,running toward the hole* *2:45Invader JibTilex: *Runs toward the hole* *2:45Mysteriousjillguy*Tilex's laser blows through the worm creature,it falls over wounded* *2:45CravitusAve: "NOT AN ANSWER!" He shouted, jumping up and firing wildly again. *2:45Invader JibTilex: By definition it is *Tilex: *Gets closer to the hole* *2:46Mysteriousjillguy*Nightmare Lurk's PAK legs activate,creating a shield,he jumps* *2:46CravitusAve skittered behind cover again, moving closer as he trained the gun on the spider-like creatures. *2:47Mysteriousjillguy*Nightmare Lurk crashes into the ground* *2:47Invader JibTilex: *Jumps, does a backflip for whatever reason, then falls into the hall* **hole *2:47Mysteriousjillguy*The box falls onto the floor* *2:47CravitusYou hear gunfire from the previous room as you leave Averii to whatever spidery fate awaits him. *2:48Mysteriousjillguy*Inside the hole reveals a maze of catwalks,wires and machinery fill the room* *2:48Invader JibTilex: Interesting *2:48MysteriousjillguyNightmare Lurk:*looks back at the room,grinning* *2:49Invader Jibbrb quick *2:49Mysteriousjillguy(ok *2:49CravitusSuddenly, the gunfire grows in volume, and a screeching, dying spider falls onto a nearby catwalk. *(mmk *Mysteriousjillguy( so basically its a gigantic maze of platforms,catwalks,and steps etc that go upwards downward for miles *( or something *2:51Cravitus(mmk *(I'll probably have Ave reappear soon *2:51Invader Jib(Back *2:52Cravitus(Spider creatures that you two just ran past without really doing much to shouldn't be too hard for him to shoot to death *2:52Mysteriousjillguy( ok *Nightmare Lurk:*Walks onto one of the catwalks,it creaks* *2:52Invader JibTilex: *Walks on one as well* *2:52MysteriousjillguyNightmare Lurk:Uh..Im guessing this isnt stable at all. *2:53CravitusAnother few sizzling and screeching spiders fall from behind, and the gunfire gets louder. *2:53Mysteriousjillguy*Nightmare Lurk activates his PAK jetpack* *2:53Cravitus To some, it may be a good idea to move faster before the hostile individual that they left to die catches up. *2:53Invader JibTilex: I haven't had a problem wi-*catwalk collaapses on him* *2:53MysteriousjillguyNightmare Lurk:*Fires his plasma rifle at the catwalk near the hole,it begins to collaspe* *2:53Invader JibTilex: *climbs back up the walls* *2:54MysteriousjillguyNightmare Lurk:! *Nightmare Lurk:Oh. *2:54Invader JibTilex: Yeah *2:54MysteriousjillguyNightmare Lurk:TROGGLE! Carry Zathar's burnt body! *Nightmare Lurk:ERR...TOM *2:54Invader JibTilex: Oh I was wondering where that third guy went *2:55Mysteriousjillguy*The box holding Zathar is turned over,upside down* **It reeks of burnt flesh* *2:55Invader JibTilex: *Carries the box* *2:55CravitusThe catwalk collapses, blocking most of the hole, and not long after you hear an angry thump and grunt as something begins to angrily attack it. *2:55Invader JibTilex: Danger is near the horizion *2:55MysteriousjillguyNightmare Lurk:I KNOW THAT! SHUT UP ZAT-...Oh right. **Nightmare Lurk flies upward* *2:56Invader JibTilex: *Climbs up* *2:56MysteriousjillguyNightmare Lurk:This place is HUGE! It'll take forever for us to find a way out of here.. *2:57Invader JibTilex: Hmm *2:57MysteriousjillguyNightmare Lurk:We need a map or something *2:57Invader JibTilex: Not sure where we'd find one of those *taps the hollo map in thought* *2:58MysteriousjillguyNightmare Lurk:Yeah.... *Nightmare Lurk:Wait a second *Nightmare Lurk:*Looks at the holo map* *2:58CravitusSuddenly, the thumping on the catwalk barricade behind you ceases as you see the map. *2:58MysteriousjillguyNightmare Lurk:*Horrible twitching* *2:59Invader JibTilex: *Coincidentally taps the on button* *2:59MysteriousjillguyNightmare Lurk:Hopefully Averii was eaten alive.. *2:59Invader JibTilex: Oh I remember this thing *3:00MysteriousjillguyNightmare Lurk:*Hovers over the barricade,staring at it with his rifle raised* *Nihtmare Lurk:Just find us a way out. *3:00CravitusAn oddly loud and familiar clicking and beeping reaches you from the barricade. *3:00Invader JibHolo map: "No maps found for this Area" *Tilex: oh *3:00MysteriousjillguyNightmare Lurk:*Antennae twitch* *Nightmare Lurk:....What's that noise? *3:01Invader JibTilex: Something familar *3:01MysteriousjillguyNightmare Lurk:SON OF A- *3:01YourFavoriteFangirl(Im gonna sleep Night *3:01Invader Jib(Night *3:01Cravitus(Goodnight) *Suddenly, you hear a distinctly grenade-like thump from the other side of the catwalk, and the metal bends, twists, and warps... *3:02Invader JibTilex: *Eyes widen* *3:02CravitusBut doesn't give, as the dust and dirt settles. *3:02Invader JibTilex: MOVE IN ANOTHER DIRECTION *Starts climbing up the wall* *3:02CravitusIf one strained their ears, antennae, or other auditory organ, they'd faintly hear angry cursing on the other side of the barricade. *3:03Invader JibTilex: Oh wait *3:03MysteriousjillguyNightmare Lurk:...? No explosion to interrupt my cursing..? *YourFavoriteFangirl has left the chat. *3:03Invader JibTilex: I hear the sound of failure *Tilex: *Looks around* *MysteriousjillguyNightmare Lurk:Uh..so I'm guessing almighty 317 was too stupid to make a map for this area. *Nightmare Lurk:Great.. *3:04Invader JibTilex: Yes *3:04Mysteriousjillguy*Nightmare Lurk flies upward,eyeing a damaged security door* **Nightmare Lurk lands on the platform near the door,his jetpack retracts* *3:05Invader JibTilex: *Climbs up the wall and reaches the door* *3:05Mysteriousjillguy*Nightmare Lurk's spider legs come out,attempting to break down the door* **His spider legs don't even dent it* *Nightmare Lurk:TILEX! Use your horribly unnatural freakish powers to break down the door! *3:06Invader JibTilex: *Puts fingers together* *Tilex: * A large spark heads toward the door* *3:07MysteriousjillguyNightmare Lurk:*Looks downward at the barricade,glaring* *3:07CravitusNot a heartbeat later, you hear a volley of gunshots from the barricade, and superheated metal spikes begin to make short work of the warped catwalk below. Ave: "-INSOLENCE DENIES ME NOT-" *3:08MysteriousjillguyNightmare Lurk:HURRY UP TOBY! *3:08CravitusSuddenly, the gunfire pauses, and the Nightmare Irken left behind suddenly looks at the formed holes. *Invader JibTIlex: I just did.. *3:08MysteriousjillguyNightmare Lurk:Oh. **The door is almost completely incinerated* *3:09CravitusYou hear something akin to a kick, and you hear something like metal crumpling in failure below. *3:09Mysteriousjillguy*Nightmare Lurk walks over the door,walking into a small hallway* *3:09Invader JibTilex: *Walks as well* *3:09CravitusAn annoyed pair of purple eyes glares upwards as you exit. *3:10MysteriousjillguyNightmare Lurk:Hmmm **Nightmare Lurk grabs a chunk of Zathar's burnt crispy hair,and places it on the floor behind the destroyed door's remains* Category:Season 2 Category:Season two Category:Paused Category:Roleplays